What do we do now?
by alleycatabra
Summary: xmen, harry potter crossover. not chronoligically correct, but oh well. Logan finds an abandoned kid behind a bar, guess who it is. I hate summaries. Some Dumbledore bashing.Do not own, not making money, definately au
1. Chapter 1

What's next?

It was a stormy night outside in the slums of New York, so very different from the posh Manchester private school for mutants that Logan taught at, not a night for a young'un to be out in. Logan had come to this area of town looking for a drink and possibly a bar fight. He was not looking to find an abandoned child. Things had not been the same at the school since Chuck went and left that hell bitch Emma and Scott 'Psyche-out' Summers in charge. Logan had seriously thought of quitting but he knew he wouldn't, Scooter needed him around after all. Logan may not have liked him but he did respect him, after a fashion, and he knew when Ms. Frostbite got tired of him and left his sorry ass out in the cold he'd have to be there to keep him from falling apart. Jeannie was the only reason he'd given a toss about what happened to Scotty, if a dame like her could love that schmuck there must be something to him worthy of her. But back to the whole abandoned baby issue. He'd been about to go into a seedier joint than most respectable people would when he heard a small cry, like a kitten asking for food, coming from the alley. He had gone back there and had seen nothing but what appeared to be a huge pile of rags on the ground, he had been about to leave when it moved and a tuft of messy black hair had popped out. Logan came closer, popping his claws in case it was something nasty, and had removed the top several layers of material. He eventually excavated a shoulder covered in what appeared to be more rags, and then a small rag covered leg with knobbly knees just visible from a large hole in the pants material. Then he saw a tiny body that clearly hadn't had enough to eat for the past long while, and a small face scrunched up against the rain that was falling on him. It was a boy of what physically looked like 2 or 3 but his senses screamed out 5. The boy was cowering away from him holding his hands up in a defensive, supplicating gesture.

"Please don't hit, uncle, please… I was good, I didn't do anything. Please don't hurt me, please"

"Hey kid, I ain't yer uncle." The aforementioned kid popped his head up in surprise. Logan sat down near him on the rag pile and the kid skittered away. Logan didn't follow; the kid had only gone as far as the edge of the rag pile anyway. "So what's yer named kid?"

"Boy."

"Is that all? Don't yer family call ya something else when they need ya?"

They boy looked away in embarrassment as he mumbled something he clearly didn't want to say.

"Sorry kid didn't hear ya."

"Freak."

"Well neither ones a good thing to call a child so what do u want to be called?"

"It doesn't matter. They'll be here soon. They don't care what I want."

"Really? How long have u been left here?"

"A while"

"How long's a while?"

"About 3 days"

"Really, did they say they'd be back in three days?"

"They said they'd be back in an hour"

"3 days is a bit longer than an hour."

"I've had to wait longer for them before"

"How- No I'm not even goona ask. Kid you want to come back to the school I teach at? I can get you some good eats and decent clothes."

"No I have to stay right here. They told me not to move because if I did I'd get punished for being bad."

"I didn't ask if they said u could, I asked if u wanted to."

"…Yes I want to go with you."

So Logan picked the kid up and drove all the way to the x-mansion without having accomplished what he had set out to do, namely get drunk and get in a fight. He had called a friend of his on the police force on his way back and had asked about the kid but no one had reported any children missing or stolen. These left him at exactly square one, save for the surrey accent that the kid was talking with. He would have to call Betsy or one of the other brits that were kicking around the mansion to see if they could come up with something.

When he finally pulled up into the driveway the kid had fallen asleep and Logan didn't want to disturb him so he carried the kid in. As he was walking up to the house he noticed two things, first the kid smelled like blood, maybe 3 days old, and he smelled like family. Not a direct descendant but still family.

"What are you doing bringing a child to this house Logan? We don't work this damned hard to bring the mutant race as a whole some respect to have you bring it down with allegations of kidnapping."

"The kid was abandoned Scotty, had been left on a rag pile behind the roughest bar in New York for three days, I ain't going to just turn my back on that now am I?"

"No I suppose not. But Christ did u at least call the police?"

"Course I did, no one has reported a missing or stolen child in the last 3 days in the area so I'm going to see if I can find the bastards myself. By the way, we might have to call a brit in."

"And why would that be Logan?" A rather dignified voice with a London accent said from behind him.  
"Hey Betsy, how've you been?"

"Just fine but you didn't answer my question, why do u need a brit?"

"Well this kid has a surrey accent; I was hoping that you could maybe find out something from the British authorities, see if you can find the people he was with. Possibly help me kill them."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because they abandoned him on a rag pile for three days in the worst section of New York imaginable."

"That would be a very good reason."

"Look, this discussion of family massacring is all very heart warming but that kid has been abandoned and lord knows what those people who abandoned him did before that, so let's just take him down to Dr. McCoy for a check up while I contact the British authorities and see what I can turn up okay?"

"Sure thing Scotty, just so long as I get first crack at the assholes that did this."

Scott said nothing above a grumble as he turned to go to his office.

The check up that they had gotten Hank McCoy to do had proven to be a rather large help. They found evidence of severe neglect and physical abuse, as well as some signs of sexual abuse. And the kids' behaviour was more than enough to point out the possibility of emotional abuse as well. Hank had also, at Logan's request, done a DNA test and confirmed that Logan was indeed distantly related to him. Of course when Scott came back with news from the British authorities of who their tiny guest was and where his guardians were, Logan was not amused to say the least.

"Well it was difficult to say the least but I found his guardians."

"Ok Scott and where are the bastards?"

"Well, it was hell to get the info; they didn't have the kids' birth certificate, immunization shots, doctors' records, dental records, school records, or even fingerprints on file anywhere. I eventually had to contact the surrey representative and describe the kid to him. Apparently the kids' name is Harry James Potter and his wonderful guardians are Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who have a wonderful child name Dudley and look after a horrible juvenile delinquent called 'that potter boy'."

"Well this just gets better all the time. So where are they?"

"Well they are taking a much richly deserved vacation at Disney world in California but made a quick stop in New York before going there."

"Really? So how were they planning on accounting for 'that potter boy's' disappearance?

"They said that he was going to be given to a relative in New York, I've checked and they have no relatives, business dealings or any connections of any sort to New York."

"Yeah, wonderful people these Dursleys. So when are they heading back home?"

"In about two weeks."

"Humph… So Scott, what are you doing for the next two weeks?"

"The usual you?"

"If you can spare me I'm going to arrange a little welcome home party for these people."

"I'm pretty certain I can. I'm free for babysitting if you need it."

"Really, that would be great Summers. Any requests?"

"Yeah, make it good, make it last, and make it ruin their reputations."

"Can do."

Logan went to tell the kid, Harry, about his trip to find the Dursleys but he had fallen asleep on the couch beside Ororo. He told her what was happening and she seemed not in the least bit disturbed by this but she did seem protective of the boy. She of course offered her encouragement in her usual round about way and promised to help Scott look after the kid. Logan was about to leave for Disney world when Betsy Braddock came along.

"You weren't seriously thinking that you'd leave without me were you?"

"Naw just was wondering if you'd show up."

"Of course I was, those people give England a bad name and I intend to make sure that my brother knows about this, as well as make sure they are punished to the full extent of the law."

"Sounds good, I'm planning on tailing them for a while, find out what drives them nuts, and then I'm going to make sure that they get it and worse when they get home."

"My, you are evil though aren't you?"

"I try to be."

So they left for their respective destinations, Betsy to England, and Logan to Disney land.


	2. Chapter 2

What now?

When Logan arrived at Disney Land it was a simple matter for him to find the kids family, after he had stood in the line up for a couple of hours. They were in the food court getting their other kid, Dudley, some food. Logan wouldn't call it proper food for a growing kid to eat, all it was nachos, a corn dog and cotton candy with a giant tub of pop to wash it down.

"Now eat it all like a good boy Dinky Dumdums and then we'll go on the tea cup ride."

"But Mom, I wanted a chilli dog!"

"You can have it later popkins"

Logan watched this scene with his eyes narrowed in disgusted fascination. The kid was as big as a baby whale now, with the way they fed him he'd be larger than the blob before he turned twenty, probably dead from heart disease shortly after. He was also a whiny brat that deserved to get his pampered arse kicked now. He was going to be an abusive asshole before he hit his teens and worse than that when he reached manhood. These parents were not doing him any favours and were certainly not adding to the betterment of society with the way that they were treating their own son. It may sound cruel but they did better by Harry than their own kid. At least he'd know better than to expect everything to be easy. Logan was worried that they'd see him but they never looked anywhere beyond their own noses. Christ on a bike, he could walk around yelling at the top of his lungs that he was following them as well as take flash pictures of them and then jump around naked in a circle in front of them and they'd never notice. He watched them from across the way and found himself morbidly amused by what he'd do to those people for hurting his family. The woman maybe related to the child but she would not get away with anything. He followed the family to the tea cup ride and made certain to stay well clear since the bloated idiot kid of theirs had just eaten. He did not want to catch any of the sick that would inevitably occur. Sure enough not even a minute into the ride there was a loud retching sound followed by airborne vomit. The ride hadn't even been going that fast and the kid had gotten sick, right over the line up. There was no way that that had been accidental. Logan took a couple more steps back as the sick spattered at his feet. He was lucky that he hadn't gotten any on himself, but he was the only one in the immediate vicinity that could claim that. He looked over to where a young girl was crying out to her mom. Seemed her favourite sun dress was an unfortunate victim of the fly by spattering. Logan felt sympathy for the girl, she hadn't done anything wrong. All she had wanted was to wear her pretty dress in Disney land today. Logan looked around at the people that had been gathered too close to the rides. The majority of them were covered in vomit. The ride operator stopped the ride and looked at the Dursleys with disgust. It was possibly the first time that anyone in his memory had gotten sick on the ride. The operator walked calmly up to them and started talking in a low voice so as not to embarrass them in front of everyone.

"Sir, ma'am I'm goona hafta ask you to leave and get the boy someplace to clean up, maybe go see the nurse in case there's something wrong with him."

"What are you talking about" Vernon swelled with indignation "There is nothing the matter with Dudders, but I will be speaking to my lawyer regarding this ride, and the food that they serve here."

"Be that as it may, you should get the boy looked after, maybe get him to apologise to the poor people in the line up that got the worst of it."

"What! Apologise for doing what! My Dudders was not feeling well so he had every right to do what he did, it was just those slack-jawed yokels bad luck that they were there when he did."

"Sir! A little girl's sun dress is ruined, and I'll bet that there are more people with equally ruined things in the line, and they do deserve an apology from your son for ruining their day by vomiting on them. And since you clearly can't read I'll read that notice up there for you, you know the bright red one that says 'wait one hour after eating before you go on the rides'. Now if you would please leave the ride and get the boy cleaned up…"

"Fine! But I will be discussing your behaviour with the manager."

"You do that."

Vernon stormed through the line up, cursing at everyone who got in his way. He even managed to make the little girl with the splattered sun dress cry. As if that weren't enough the cold bitch of an aunt came sniffing along right after him, glaring coldly at the people, as if was their entire fault that her precious son had gotten sick. Then along came the baby whale, smirking as though he had pulled some grand hilarious joke and sneering at the still crying girl. He did not even have the decency to look even slightly ashamed of himself for what he did. Logan glared at the boy before he sauntered away. He had made certain that the fat blob had seen him glare. He walked away while he mentally counted the seconds before he heard the _thumpthumpthump_ of the fat little turds' daddy running up behind him. He knew exactly what his opening move would be too. He was very happy to know how right he was when the much larger man grabbed him by the back of his coat and tossed him a couple of feet away. He then proceeded to punch him with everything he had. He was mostly depending on his bulk which was good news to Logan cause that meant that a) he was an amateur b) he would be easy to take care of and c) he couldn't do much damage. Logan waited patiently for a few minutes before he kicked the man firmly in the chest and sent him flailing backwards into the nearby trash cans which, ironically, had vomit in them. Logan stood up casually and walked over to stand in front of him. He said nothing to the still sputtering man, but he did glare and he allowed every inch of his contempt and disgust through with that glare. He saw the man get up and try to get his footing for another attack. Logan sent him the warning look which would stop most men cold in their tracks.

"Don't even think about starting up with me bub, I'm the best there is at what I do." He let himself give Vernon a cold smile before he said "But what I do ain't very nice."

Vernon sank back against the wall, completely defeated. Oh he would come up with something to save face later on but for now he was cowed. Logan grinned feral as he walked away. He hadn't been following them all day and he already knew what drove them crazy. The man was worried about his macho pride, well Logan could fix that. The woman was worried about keeping everything neat. The boy loved possessions. They all cared about their social status and their appearance in other people's eyes. Well all those things were easily remedied. Logan chuckled quietly as he headed to the airport. He would be on his way to surrey England, meet with Betsy and Brian, and see what they thought of his idea for revenge. He might also want to rip a strip off of whatever doddering old fool had left Harry with those people to begin with. He started on his way to England with a song in his heart and a cold cruel smile on his lips.

* * *

So when will Logan meet dumbledore? How will they react? Will there be survivors? R&R :) 


	3. Chapter 3

When Logan arrived at the airport he was greeted by the welcome sight of both Betsy and Brian Braddock waiting for him. He sauntered over to them as they waved him over to their mode of transportation. He wasn't surprised to find that it was a limo.

When the vehicle started moving Brian started telling him all that he knew about what they had found out about the kid so far.

"Well Logan, it looks like you happen to be related to a hero in the local wizarding populace. Apparently this kid, Harry potter, was the reason that a certain dark wizard was defeated approximately four years ago. I haven't been able to track down anyone who is in charge of the wizards' child welfare system; at this point it looks as if they don't have any. Or if they do it is so disorganized that they might as well not have one. I can tell you this though; the one who happened to be the one to decide where Harry lived happened to be the most powerful wizard in the world, at least he was until Harry was born. His name is Albus Dumbledore, and I know where he works and I have tried to contact him multiple times but all I get is some old biddy named McGonagall who says that he is busy except for the last two times where I managed to talk to him for a few seconds."

"So you have no idea why that old fool had left him with those people?"

"Actually according to those that I did ask it was because he was supposedly safe there because of blood protection or some other twaddle that the barmy old codger made up. I had their house checked and rechecked, there was nothing there to protect him, and had never been anything there to protect him. He was literally dumped on these people's doorsteps on the grounds that he'd be safer there than anywhere else because of the blood protection that could be given to him there. And then he forgot to put the precious blood protection in that he had insisted was a necessity for him and was the only reason he was allowed to live there in the first place."

"So the person who is responsible for one of my family being tortured and abused on a regular basis is a crazy old coot who swears up and down that he needs blood protection to be safe and then abandons him with a group of strangers; powerful wizard or not, that bastards going to find out why you do not mess with my family."

"He is not just powerful he is also well respected, otherwise I would have had him up on charges by now."

"Like that makes any difference to me bub. He would have been better off surrendering to you than waiting for me, and you know it."

"Yes, and I did warn him, but he does not listen."  
"Does he know that the kid was abandoned in New York?"

"Yes, he knew that he was going to be abandoned before they left for Disney land."

"Does he know what they did to him?"

"He denies it but Betsy can tell that he's lying through his teeth."

"So what does he thinks going to happen?"

"He believes that you are going to, to quote him, 'be reasonable and return the boy to his proper guardians where he well be well looked after.' I tried to tell him otherwise but I guess I'm just too nice."

"Well I certainly do hate to disappoint. So when are we going to meet this old bastard."

"Soon, we should be almost there. He wanted to meet at this place called the leaky cauldron. Just a warning though, he has no idea where the child is, I just told him that he was found abandoned in America."

"Well this is going to be fun."

The rest of the ride Logan mused over the things that he was going to do to this old bastard Dumbledore who had left one of his family to be hurt by that group of pigs; he

was going to make each and every one of them pay dearly for what they had done. By the time they got to the leaky cauldron he was more then a little angry at the blasé treatment that this Dumbledore had given Harry. He opened the door and made sure he was at the ready in case it was a trap. What he saw was a great deal of people milling around. But he knew that not one of them was the man that he wanted. He wanted someone who was old, had a great deal of power, and was insane or more than likely, cruel and ruthless. He wandered around the open area and did not find him so he looked around the private dining areas and found someone with a scent that he figured was a perfect match. He walked in and stood at the doorway. There he was the ruthless cruel scumbag who had left one of his own to be treated worse than a dog. He was an old wizard with long flowing white hair and beard, dressed in gaudy purple robes and a pointed hat. He seemed to radiate energy and had a twinkle in his eyes, at least at first glance. If you looked closer you could see that it wasn't energy, and that twinkle looked more like a shrewd calculating glance if ever he saw one. He could immediately see through his attire, it was to make everyone underestimate him and think him a kindly if eccentric old man. Logan made sure his gaze held nothing and that his posture gave nothing away. He was going to have to be careful with this rat. He heard Brian Braddock and Betsy catch up to him. He stood in the doorway a few more moments before he stepped coldly in. The old fool held out his hand to shake his but Logan just stared at him coldly. He finally spoke to the old fool.

"Albus Dumbledore I presume?"

"Why yes, young man, and you are"

"Logan. I am the best there is and you have just pissed me off."


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer; not mine and no money involved. If it were mine i'd be doing the happy dance

The old fool looked at him in supposed bewilderment for a few moments. Logan could practically see the wheels in his head turning trying to find a way out of this predicament. He was also probably trying to turn this unfortunate event into something that would be favourable for him. Logan deepened his glare and let himself snarl at the old man.

"I am sorry but I am afraid that I do not know why you are – er – put out with me. If you properly explain yourself then perhaps we can resolve this trouble."

"Fine then, you want it spelled out fer ya then here it is old man. A couple 'a days ago I found a kid who'd been dumped in an alley in an extremely rough neighbourhood. This kid had been severely abused in every possible way and then left to die. It was a miracle he hadn't been killed off and it was even more of a miracle that he had lived as long as he had. So I ask a few friends a mine on the police force if there've been any kids reported missing that fit his description, but there were none. I noticed he had a surrey accent so a friend of mine poked around and finds out who he is and where he was staying. Another friend of mine finds out what doddering old asshole scum sucking excuse for a human left him there in the first place _without_ checking to make sure he would be all right. This dirt bag as it turns out made up some _bullshit_ story about the kid needing special protection that he could only get at his moms relatives but neglects to put these features on the house in question. Another friend of mine does extensive tests and finds that there are no magic security charms or any other such crap anywhere near on or around the house or people who were supposedly so crucial to his well being to begin with. So bottom line with this story and the reason I'm mad with you. A kid who turns out to be family a mine gets sent to a very abusive home because some limey piece of shit decides to play god with his life and as good as abandons him there without so much as looking to see what kinda people they were. He then goes on to not add any measures for security for said kid in question either from his relatives or from some other non existent evil scum suckers. This kid gets abused in every possible way every single blasted day until he is abandoned and left to die at the tender age of 5 by these people and then this jack ass is stupid enough to think that I'd let one a my blood relatives go back to that and act all nice for him cause he's a 'great and powerful wizard who is deeply respected by the wizarding community'. Sorry bub for not playing by your rules but when it comes to my family I don't take lightly to someone ill treating them for any reason. So if you would kindly stay the _fuck_ away from my kin I won't hafta kill ya and put yer entrails on display for all to see."

Logan noticed him move his hand to his robe and noticed the smell change to one of intent to destroy. So he moved fast as heck and pinned the bastard against the wall with his knuckles close to his throat, his hand was wide enough that there were knuckles poking out on either side, before he had a chance to register the change in his posture.

"I wouldn't try starting anything if I were you bub. I doubt that'd you'd walk away with yer life."

"Whatever makes you think you'd have a chance, muggle?" The old bastard's voice was mocking if somewhat chocked.

"I'll give ya three reasons. One" He slide the claw on the right side of the bastards' neck out "Metal negates magic thrown from a wand and I got a couple a dozen kilos of the most magic proof metal in existence on my bones. Two" He slide the claw on the other side of his neck out "I got six claws, three on each hand, that are covered in indestructible magic repelling metal and have yer name on them. Two and a half" He slide his third claw out halfway, just enough to make its presence known and tickle the skin of the bastards throat a little "You can kill me but I will come back about half an hour later and rip yer guts out for pissing me off. Believe me if you want to live ya don't want the third reason." He brought his face close to the old fool who had quickly gone from calculating to panicking. He had clearly made a major impression, now to make that impression stick. "Now then, old man, I think it's time I made myself clear. The kid is related to me and I will take care of him, he will be raised in a caring and loving home where you will not poke your old twisted nose. You will have no contact at all with him and should you or anyone else at your request attempt to make contact with him I will rip you to shreds. Should he come to harm at the hands of anyone in the magical community or if he should suddenly go missing by way of magic or anything else I will hold you personally responsible and torture all the information out of you and then I will dissect you. Should anything bad at all happen to him then I will hold you responsible and make you regret being born. I feel it only safe to warn you that while I'm not psychic and non magical I am a nasty piece of work with hyper senses that can not be fooled by magic. Try to disguise yerself, or sneak in in any way, magical or not, I will know and I will kill ya within two seconds of sensing you. You get my drift old man?"

The old bastard actually looked too stunned to react. Probably was the first time in his life that anyone had told him how it was going to be instead of going along with what he said. Logan shook him hard and made him look at him. He felt something try to invade his mind. He gave his most feral smile.

"That ain't going to work bub. My specialty is giving psychics headaches without trying." The old man stopped trying to probe his mind.

"My mind is like a psychological minefield. One wrong turn and yer mind gets blown up. Now as I was sayin' you understand where you stand in this whole issue? You have no rights to my kid in any way shape or form and you will stay out of his life or else you will lose yours?"

The old bastard nodded.

"I can't hear you nod, now do you understand me." He shook him again.  
"Yes I understand you. Please just leave."

"Good, then you won't mind my confiscating yer wand will you?" Before the old man had said anything Logan had dropped him and had taken his wand from him.

"If I'm in a good mood when I get outside I'll leave this in the street fer ya. How many pieces it is in depends on how well you behave yerself, if you get my drift." He swaggered away and saw Brian and Betsy Braddock in the booth looking at him in wry amusement. "Oh and one other thing, if you want to be really safe from me you will co-operate with my friends here, and they will charge you with endangering the life of a child plus however many other charges they can come up with. You will not contest them and you will willingly spend however many years they decide on in whatever prison they choose. If ya don't then you will have to deal with me a lot sooner than you would want to. By the way, their particular abilities make them immune to magic so don't try anything." Logan knew that this was a bluff but the old man was too shook up to notice.

So Logan made his way through the pub and decided that he would leave the old mans wand in the street, but not before he insured that it would not be of any use to anyone. He cut it into three with his claws and then stomped the individual pieces into splinters. He swaggered on towards the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus that would take him to little whinging.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine not making money

Logan had just gotten off the bus at privet drive when he smelled the stench and decay that only old corpses could give. It was faint, so much so that he doubted anyone else would notice it. He wondered where it was coming from. It made his hackles rise on end. He followed the scent trail and was very surprised to see that it ended in the garden of number 4 privet drive. As he had gotten closer he could make out the smell of what species it was, it was human. Logan quickly called the police and explained the situation to them. He had to explain to them three times that he was a mutant with hyper senses who was coming to get some things for his nephew from his former guardians place when he smelled decaying corpses in the garden. He eventually had to mention that he was the infamous x-man wolverine in order to get their attention. It took them 5 minutes to get there. They began excavating the garden and it took them all of 2 hours to find the first corpse. It was small it had probably belonged to a child. They decided that it would be a good idea to raid the house, and given that they had found a corpse in the back yard it took no time for them to attain a search warrant for the house. They found numerous tapes, most detailing the abuse that the sick bastards had visited on Harry; others were of the murders Vernon and Petunia Dursley had committed. Logan called the x mansion and told Scott what the police had found. It seemed as if the Dursleys would not need his help to fall from grace after all. Twelve murders that they had found evidence of on the tapes, by the time they finished with the front and back yard as well as the house there were 16 corpses. Most were children. They didn't know how they had been able to get away with killing that many, until they began getting some identities for the children. Some had been child prostitutes; others had been children of prostitutes. The ones that they had id for had been reported missing but for some reason they just hadn't looked much into it. When they asked about his connection with the Dursleys Logan told them the story of how he had found Harry abandoned behind the bar, how he had been related to him and the fact that he was going to adopt said kid. The police agreed that it was a good thing that he had rescued the kid otherwise if he had still been alive when the Dursleys had picked him up they would have probably killed him. Logan stayed in a nearby hotel overnight and got the adoption papers the next day. There was very little difficulty in getting them, seemed as though Brian had decided to have a few words with the powers in charge and before he left he was the legally adopted father of one Harry James Potter.

The Police had informed Scotland Yard of the murders and that the suspected murderers were at large in America. It didn't take long for Scotland Yard to issues a warrant for extradition for the Dursleys. Logan didn't stay around for the trial, he left as soon as he could to get back

When Logan arrived at the mansion he immediately began looking for the kid to tell him that he had adopted him. He was stopped however by Scott.

"Logan, before you go looking for the little guy I need to tell you something. One of the troubled students decided to try bullying him, fortunately it seems that the kids magic that you told me about kicked in and the older kid is now on the roof of the mansion, but the little guy is scared shitless. He is staying in Ororo's quarters till you come back."

"Okay and what are you going to do about the jack$$ who tried bulling my kid?"

"I thought that I'd let him stew on top of the roof for a while before I get him down."

"I think that he should probably be in one of my defence classes for the rest of the year. He could use the exercise."

"Perhaps he could. Now I want to hear about what you did to the Dursleys while in the UK."

"Actually I didn't have to do anything except call the police; Turns out that the nice normal Dursley family is actually a front for two serial killers. I smelled the corpses in the garden and called the cops in on it and they found a corpse in the garden. Before they were finished they had found a total of 16 bodies and several tapes that show them killing the children that they found, as well as several tapes of the abuse that they did to Harry. I don't think that they're going to see the light of day anytime soon."

"Jeezuz, I think that I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah and you weren't the one who was there. I'm going to see my kid; I just hope living with those psychopaths hasn't done any permanent damage to him."

Logan walked through the house following the little boys scent. He was scared, no doubt about that. As he walked to storms rooms he brought the stuffed animal that he had bought him at the airport out. It was a little lion with a small plush sword. He had gotten a kick out of it and thought that the little boy would like it as well. He stopped, he had finally reached 'ros rooms. He knocked on the door politely and only had to wait a few minutes for Ororo to open the door and let him in.

"Hi 'ro I hear that the little guy got quite a fright today."

"Yes he did. I tried to get him to calm down but he believes that he is going to be punished for it. I don't know what those horrible people did to him but I hope that they get it back tenfold."

"I do as well. Can you point me to where he is?"

"Sure he is just over by the stairs, in the corner."

"Thanks rory." Logan walked over to the kid under the stairs. The shadows were so dark that he couldn't begin to make out the kids silhouette. Logan sat down and held the stuffed toy out to him.

"Hey kid, I got you something to play with."

The kid reached a hand out and tentatively petted the lion. When Logan moved to give the toy to him he backed away further into the corner.

"It's okay Harry; we aren't going to hurt you."

"Really?" From the sound of the kids muffled voice Logan could tell that he was crying.

"Really. This toy is for you." When the kid made no move to get it Logan thought maybe the kid didn't want it. "Don't you like it?"

"No- I- I mean… They'll just take it from me anyway so why like it."

"They? The Dursleys? They are not going to take it or you away. They are going to go to prison for a very long time."

"Then who's going to look after me?"

"I will, so will Scotty, and ro and all of the other x-men. You are family now."

"I am?"

"Yes you are. I adopted you before I came back here. Legally you are my son now."

"Really? Can I call you dad then?"

"If you want to, or you could call me uncle or just Logan. It's up to you."

"I think I like dad." The kid had crawled out of the shadows and had somehow wound up on Logan's lap. He cuddled the little kid closer to him and gave him the plush toy to play with.

"So is my name Harry?"

"Yes, your name is Harry James Potter."

"Is your last name Potter too?"

"Nope, I don't have a last name that I know of."

"Then I don't want my last name either." Logan chuckled.

"You need to have a last name little guy, if I ever find mine I'll let you have it to. Until then your last name is Potter." Harry pouted in the cute way that only a little kid could. Logan picked him up. He saw that he was wearing some old children's clothes.

"Things are going to be changing around here for you kiddo, and the first thing that's going to change is your clothes. I'll be taking you in tomorrow to get some decent clothes and toys."

"Really, you're going to get me real clothes and real toys?"

"Yeah kid; and I'm going to see about getting you educated. I might want to home school ya but I'll see about the other schools first. But that's tomorrow, tonight we are going to bed early so that I can get up early and make us some pancakes in the morning."

"You mean I don't have to cook either?"

"No, who the heck makes a little kid cook, never mind don't answer that question. Do you want blueberry pancakes?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." They continued to discuss what foodstuffs would grace their table the next morning before they went to bed.

Almost six years later

Logan woke up with a familiar weight beside him, as he had done so for the last six years. Shortly after he had returned to the x mansion the little kid, now almost 11, had started sneaking into his bed at night after he had a nightmare. He had had them almost every night that first year so it became common for Harry to sneak into his dads' bed for the night. Logan had recovered his memory and with Harrys help had been able to cope with the more unpleasant aspects of it. He had finally gotten his real name, James Howlett, and Harry had taken the last name happily. He was glad to finally have the same last name as his dad. Logan still preferred to be called Logan though and didn't use James unless it was a necessity. Logan had taught Harry himself, keeping him beside him throughout the day, after it became clear that all of the schools that he could send Harry to were filled with incompetents with an irrational fear of mutants. They had insisted that since he was Harrys dad that Harry had tohave one of those idiotic tests done to see if he was a mutant before they'd even consent to interview him. Logan was outraged but didn't show it while Harry had been there instead having him go out into the hall so that he could talk to the moron in private. He had found out that it was now mandatory to have one of those blasted tests done and all mutants were sent to a 'special school'(aka juvenile work camp) where they were 'taught'(thrown into a room with a locked door) in a 'safe' and 'friendly' environment (where they couldn't contaminate the 'normal' children). So Logan just sent away for a home schooling package and got some resources for teaching magical children from Stephen Strange and taught him himself. He was curious if Harry was a mutant but didn't want it on the record where government officials could get a hold of it, so he had asked Hank. The good doctor was more than happy to oblige. It turned out that Harry would be a mutant, and it seemed as if his mutation would be along the same lines as his own with one or two different secondary mutations. So now nearly six years later Logan woke up to find Harry in his bed again. He had old tear streaks on his face. Logan sighed; he knew that that meant that Harry had had another nightmare. He always wanted Harry to wake him up when he had a nightmare but he never did. Logan began stroking his hair back from his face. He found that this was the best way to wake Harry up without causing him to flinch in fear. Harry began to stir, blinking his large green eyes like a cat that had just been woken up from a nap.

"Hey trooper, you up yet?" Logan had started calling him trooper because 'pumpkin' and 'darling' were his names for his two unofficially adopted children, Jubilee and Kitty.

"Yeah" Harry yawned as he sat up.

"So are you going to tell me about your nightmare?"

"It was nothing dad."

"Don't you give me that 'it was nothing' it was something and I want to know so that I can help you."

"I know it's just that I don't like talking about them."

"I know trooper but the only way to get past something is to talk about it. So what was it about?"

"I was just remembering the day that I had been forced to watch as they… I really don't want to talk about it Dad, can we please just go and get breakfast. I can cook us pancakes and eggs." Logan held Harry close to him. It hurt him that Harry had those memories and he knew that talking about it did hurt him but it helped him a great deal.

"Come here trooper, you know that what they did was not your fault in any way right."

"Yeah I know."

"You are not responsible for the actions of others, only yours. You do what you can to make them change what they do but when alls said and done the only one you can be held responsible for is yourself and your actions towards others. What others do to others is their own cross to bear. You hear me little guy."

"Yeah dad I hear you. And I'm not little. I'm almost 11."

"I know but I can still call you little guy."

"Not for long, I'm almost as tall as you now."

"Almost being the key word here. And I can still carry you so don't go getting smart-alecky with me."

With that Logan hauled Harry up and over his shoulder and carried him down the stairs with the little boy laughing fit to burst all the way down. Logan plunked him down on the chair and went about making them breakfast. As it was the weekend they didn't have to go to classes but Harry was, surprisingly enough, a bookworm and insisted on continuing his studies at least part of the day on the weekend. He was already quite advanced for his age, in magical as well as non-magical subjects. When Logan finished making them breakfast he began quizzing Harry about geography as Harry ate. He would always answer with a full mouth just to make Logan roll his eyes at him and tell him to swallow his food before he answered. Today started out the same but towards the end Logan noticed Harry was moving his limbs slower than normal.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing it's just that my bones ache."

"I think it's time that we go for a bit of exercise."

"Yeah I guess." Logan Picked Harry up and found a frizz-bee to toss around. Logan set Harry down and walked away a bit before he tossed the toy to Harry. The boy ran to catch it but he was still moving stiffly. He threw it back to Logan; Logan caught it easily and threw it back. Harry had to run to catch it, but he was moving so stiffly he fell over his own feet and couldn't get up. Logan had had enough, he ran over to the kid and picked him up and took him to their resident doctor Hank to find out what was wrong.

Logan waited anxiously outside the room as Hank conducted some tests on Harry. Truth was Logan thought he might know what was happening but he didn't want to say in case he was wrong and it was much worse. Soon Hank came out and pulled him aside and confirmed his belief.

"I've looked at everything and I have found that your boy is in fact very healthy, abnormally healthy. I think it's safe to say that his mutation is kicking in. He has a healing factor now and it seems as if his bones are turning into an organic metal that could give your adamantium bones a run for their money. There's something else, it seems that he can manipulate shadows. He found that the lights were too bright so he somehow made it completely black around his bed."

"So he's a fast healer and can do the reverse of what Suzie Richards does. How's he coping though, is he all right with this?"

"He seems to be doing better than I thought. It was a good idea to tell him that he would be a mutant otherwise he'd be freaking out by now."

"So he's okay with it then?"

"I do believe so aswhen my repeated questioning after his emotional well being got to be too annoying his exact words were 'chill out uncle Hank, it's not like I wasn't told that this might happen' after which he promptly fell asleep."

Logan had to laugh at that, he had definitely rubbed off on the kid.

Logan waited by Harry's bedside for him to wake up. He did not want the kid to wake up alone; after all he still had abandonment issues. Harry finally woke up at around noon; he fumbled for his glasses until he realized that he wouldn't need them anymore.

"Hey kid, how are ya holding up?"

"Good, it's just that all of my senses seem to be going into overdrive."

"Yeah, that will take some getting used to, but you'll be able to filter the extra stuff out soon enough."

"It's so cool, I can smell what they're cooking for lunch, and hear Emma and Scott arguing all the way across the campus. I can see everything, this is so cool."

"Yeah and you can manipulate shadows as well, so that's pretty useful too. But you need to be careful, for a while you'll be reacting instinctively to subconscious signals that no one else can notice, and it won't do for you to go around attacking for no reason. You're going to have to figure out which signals are knee-jerk reactions and not actually worth reacting to, and which are."

"Yeah I know but this is so wicked. I mean now I can tell exactly what's going on and I don't have to worry about scraped knees."

"Actually kid the thing about this is that there is no pain dampening, if you scrap your knee it will heal in seconds but you will feel all of the pain that you would have felt anyway in that short amount of time. So be careful."

Logan stayed by Harrys' bedside for a few more hours until Scott came into the hospital wing.

"Logan, there's someone outside for you; well actually they say they're there for Harry but I don't like the look of him. I said that he'd have to talk to you first. He didn't seem to like that very much at all."

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall, about eight to nine feet tall and three times as wide as a normal person, Lots of black wiry hair and black eyes."

"I see." Logan was expecting Dumbledore to try and make contact with the kid again; he had eventually weaseled his way out of prison earlier that week. Not that it would do him any good though, Logan had told Harry everything that he had found out about his parents and what happened to them and how and why he was left at the Dursleys. The kid had no love for that old goat and Logan would see to it that _if_ he went to hogwarts the old bastard would have absolutely no say in his kids' life, even if he had to temporarily leave the x-men and take a job teaching self defence to the kids there. Logan made his way to the gates and let himself outside them. He found himself facing a man that would have towered over victor creed. But this man was nice, he was genuinely gentle, even though Logan could smell the old bastard all over him he couldn't help liking him somewhat. The feeling wasn't returned though; Logan figured that the old goat had been spreading tales about him. He really couldn't care less though as the old bastard could not touch him or his son. If he tried he'd draw back a bloody stump.

"So you're here at the old coots orders to see my son right?"

"Don't go speaking ill about Dumbledore, He's a great man-"

"I'll speak ill of him if I want to, the old bastard left one'a my kin on the doorstep of a couple a psychopaths who abused him. Great man my $$, he's a manipulative bastard and if it were up to me I'd decorate the whole of Scotland with his entrails. Now tell me what ya want and make it snappy before I lose my patience with you."

"I'm here to collect Harry to get his things from diagon alley, and tell him the truth about his family-"

"You mean tell him he's a wizard and that his mom and dad died protecting him from a psychotic wizard named Voldemort? Yeah I already told him that, thank you very much, and as for his stuff I've been teaching him with the help a Stephen Strange. You probably haven't heard of him cause he doesn't like to brag unlike some wizards, but he actually is the greatest wizard in the world, I haven't heard about Dumbles taking on Dormamu or whatever his name is. At any rate you are not needed and Harry and I will be talking about where he will go for his education. He's been getting some interesting offers from schools that aren't being run by the bastard that left him to die at the hands of his relatives."

The large man lifted his pink umbrella, what he would have done Logan didn't wait to find out. He quickly brought out his claws and sliced the umbrella in three, he the grabbed the giants arm and pinned him with his face against the wall before he growled low in the mans ear.

"I don't know what that sick fuck told you about me but I can tell you this much, you are very lucky that I know that you are nothing more than a puppet in that twisted shitheads games, otherwise you'd have been dead before you hit the ground. Now then I am going to make this clear as glass for you, I am distantly related to Harry through his father, and I am very protective of my family. If whoever is in charge of that godforsaken school, as I doubt that they'd just let that asshole back after what he did without restrictions, seriously wants my son to even consider attending then they will have to meet a few of my demands. And since I doubt that you are someone who can think clearly I want you to trundle back to the UK and tell them that I want to talk to someone who has half a brain in their head. Someone who is not awestruck by that old coot or Harry. Someone I can trust to be completely honest. I will talk to that person and tell him what I want, and then he will tell whoever is in charge. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Mr Logan."

"Good. Now you'd better hurry back."

Logan let the large man go. The large man grabbed what appeared to be a large cream coloured envelope with emerald green ink on it. After a few seconds the large man disappeared with a pop. Logan strolled back to wait for whoever they sent next.

* * *

Special Thanks to Flaming Saber for his cool ideas:)

So what do you think? Should Harry go to hogwarts or some other school?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own not making money

When Logan returned to the x mansion he immediately found Ororo beside Harry in the infirmary reading to him from the Fellowship of the Ring. Logan had never been big on the lord of the rings but Harry loved his fiction. Logan sat down and listened to Ororo read about Elderons feast in rivendel. When they came to a break in the story Ororo looked up and saw him sitting there listening to her reading.

"Hello, so how did the meeting go?"

"Not very good. I keep finding more and more reasons to hate that old goat. The guy he sent was a nice guy, gentle, he'd be good working with injured animals, but the old coot has him so wrapped around his little finger that he decides that I am evil or some other such trash before he has even met me all on his say so. I didn't like to do it but I had to rough him up and scare him good before I sent him back."

"By rough up you mean-"

"I mean I had to trash his pink umbrella and pin him against the wall and then make a barely veiled threat. Anyways I told him to send someone back who isn't kissing that old bastards keister before I'd even consider letting Harry think about going to that school."

"Well it's my choice to make and unless that old coots not in charge I'd say that there is no way in hell I'm going there." Logan grinned; he was definitely rubbing off on this kid.

"I agree but we need some info before we decide so they'd better send someone soon. If it's out of the question to go to Hogwarts then there's always the Salem institute for the magically gifted."

"Yeah, they are really good, but I'd prefer Nelvanna Tech in British Columbia. They are the best on the continent, second best in the world. But only if Hogwarts is out of the question."

"Yeah I agree with ya. Stephen did seem to think that it would be possible that the old goats been disposed of but I need confirmation."

"And he did say that it would be best if I could go there because it has the best resources in the world, not to mention an internationally recognized potions expert on staff. The defence subject though is the worst."

"Yeah but that potions expert is also a dark arts expert and Stephen said that he would continue to tutor you in his spare time."

They continued to weigh their options but before too long Scott interrupted them again. This time there were two visitors outside of the gate. As Logan got up to meet them he had an inspiring thought.

"Hey 'Ro would you like to meet these guys?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you have been like a mother to Harry and should have a say. Besides you are as smart and sneaky as you are beautiful. While they're drooling you'll be able to ferret out some answers that they won't give me if they _are_ under orders by Dumbles."

"Why you flatter me so much. I think that I shall have to meet these gentlemen."

"Thank ya darling."

As the two mutants made their way outside Logan noticed the two strangers' scents. They were both wary, they both had the old goats scent all over them and they were both young; younger than him but considering that he was well over 100 that wasn't hard to believe. They were in their late twenties or early thirties at any rate. The shorter one with the blondish hair and scars on his face had a disease; it was lycanthrope but the magical type. He'd be safe enough to be around for the next couple of weeks. He was also a fairly easy going sort but you did not want to make him angry. He could also smell the distrust on him, not just directed at him but everyone including the old goat. It was a fairly recent distrust, and it was one that showed no sign of going away. Well, someone with half a brain and sense enough to be distrustful. He could see himself getting along with him. The tall dark one had more than a small amount of distrust and disdain for everyone and everything. He hated the old goat with a passion. Logan also smelled a troubled life, troubled childhood. He'd been abused. He knew he'd get a well disguised sympathetic ear from him when he found out the condition he'd found Harry in but there would be no pity for Harry. Good, the kid would appreciate it. He also smelled a great deal of Potions ingredients, so the old goat had sent the potions expert, most likely to drug them and make off with the kid. But that was not going to happen considering the way that the young man felt about the old fool. Logan let himself and Ororo out of the gate and stood looking at the two wizards before him. He was careful not to let his emotions through. He did not want to make it too easy for them to read him. He met the tall dark ones eyes. He felt a familiar sensation like someone invading his mind. He chuckled dryly.

"That ain't going to work bub, even though you're better than that old fart. My mind is still a minefield; Comes from having a hard life with hard memories."

The presence withdrew from his mind.

"I don't suppose I could get an introduction?"

"Yes I am sorry I quite forgot my manners. I am Remus Lupin."

"And I am Severus Snape."

"My name is Ororo Munroe."

"James Howlett but I prefer Logan. So I take it that the old man sent you here to 'rescue' Harry from 'some horribly savage and psychotic animal'?"

"Actually his words were 'he is far too important to be allowed to live in a deplorably dangerous environment where his only contact with other humans is a madman that is bent on using him for his own gains'. I do believe that he exaggerated." Snape drawled. Logan heard the Man called Lupin chuckle and say something about the pot calling the kettle black.

"Well at least the two of you can think fer yourselves, which is more'n I can say for the last guy."

"Hagrid? Yeah he is a nice guy and a good friend but he puts far too much faith in the old man."

"And you don't Mr.Lupin?"

"I haven't for a while now."

"Mind if I ask what decided it for ya?"

"Well it was shortly after Dumbledore went to Azkaban, the wizard prison, when I became suspicious that there was more than what he told us to the story of Harry being kidnapped. He refused to tell us anything only that the Dursleys had been framed and Harry had been kidnapped. The wizarding newspapers only reported that Dumbledore had endangered the life of a child but wouldn't go into details so I began looking in the muggle newspapers. That's when I found out that the Dursleys had been charged with multiple murders and had been sentenced to 220 years in prison with no chance of parole for 180. I began looking at the evidence that they had amassed against them and I came to the conclusion that it was all genuine. I also found out that there were tapes depicting the horrible abuse of a child that had been in their care. I had managed to sneak a peek at one of those tapes and I found out that it was Harry. I haven't been able to trust him since."

Logan nodded, the guy was telling the truth, being completely honest. Logan could only guess what seeing that must have done to the poor guy. He turned his gaze on Snape next.

"And you don't trust anyone unless you have a reason to right? I admire that, it is a good way to keep the enemies at bay unfortunately it also makes for a lonely life. So why don't you trust the old man? I'm asking because my kids' safety is on the line and I need to know that you aren't going to try anything stupid."

"He fucked up my life, he knew what my parents were like and he made me go home to them every summer. He knew how the others treated me at school and he encouraged it. He knew my mother would force me to take the dark mark and he encouraged it. He knew that I wanted my freedom and instead he enslaved me as a double agent. Believe me I have no love for the old bastard and if I have to I will sell my soul to the devil himself to cause his death. I am dark, not evil, but I have no tolerance for manipulative old bastards who put on a kind fatherly face to entrap and ensnare those most in need of help."

"So he manoeuvred you into being between a rock and a hard place."

"To put it bluntly yes"

Logan pondered them for a bit. He wanted the information that they could give him but he didn't know if he dared to allow them beyond the gates and into the school. Logan eventually came to a compromise.

"Okay I believe ya but I don't want any forms of magical transportation anywhere near my kid, so when we get to the house kindly leave everything that could be used for transportation or attack, wands and potions included, in the entry way. No one will touch them and they'll be waiting for you when we're done talking."

"But what if we're attacked?"

"First off that ain't going to happen; this is a school not a prison. Secondly 'Ro and I are the most respected and feared, respectively, teachers here."

Logan waited until they agreed before he let them into the front yard. They didn't let on that they were surprised by the beautiful lawns or the numerous teenagers running around or the huge mansion and dormitories that decorated the area.

"Welcome to the Xavier institute for gifted children. And by gifted I mean mutant." As if to emphasis the point a girl with chameleon skin walked by, her skin changing in ripples of colour to match the area. Trailing after her was a boy with scales and horns on his head with flames flickering from his nostrils.

"So what is a mutant if I may ask?" Snape asked in a carefully neutral voice. Logan chuckled; the man was a scientist through and through. He was fascinated by the wide variety of mutations instead of being afraid like most would be. He soaked up knowledge like a sponge.

"A mutant is what the name implies, a variation on what most people think of as normal humans. Normal humans, as they like to think of themselves, see mutation as a disease that needs to be eradicated. Fact is that mutants are humans with an extra gene, also known as the x gene, which radically alters, adds to, or enhances certain features of the normal human genome." Ororo provided "This alteration of what is essentially thought of as normal humanity normally does not become apparent until the person reaches puberty. There are some rare instances when the mutation is present at birth. Because most mutants look like 'normal' humans and are capable of turning their mutation on and off the rest of society sees us as more of a threat than anything else that could be named because we cannot be pigeon holed as being easily discernable from everyone else due to a gruesome appearance. So the rest of society lives in fear and hatred of us because we can blend into society and pass off as one of them."

"And what kinds of mutations are there?" Lupin asked. His reaction was one that was hard to puzzle out. Yes he was shocked but not afraid; his overall reaction was one of sympathy and understanding.

"All kinds bub, take 'Ro for example, she controls the weather."

"Really?"

"Yup, and I have an accelerated healing factor which creates off shoot mutations of hyper senses and increased speed and strength. A friend of my is blue furry and can teleport. And the co head Emma is telepathic with the ability to turn into a living diamond while the other co head Scott can shoot concussive laser blasts from his eyes. And that's just naming a few."

"That is unbelievable."

"Believe it."

When they had reached the door his guests were pointing out various different mutants and asking about their abilities. It seemed as if they would never tire of the subject of mutations. When they arrived at the front entrance they handed their wands over without a fight. Logan had to wait for Snape to finally relent and leave his potions on the table by the closet. Ororo then lead the way into the living room area where there were some teens playing foosball. They sat down on the large comfortable couches over by the fire. Logan decided to play the good host and give them time to get acquainted with Ororo and possibly give her some information by getting them some drinks.

"Do either of you want something to drink before we get started?"

"Do you have fire whiskey?"

"Nope sorry Severus but all we got is regular whiskey."

"What about brandy?"

"Yeah we got that, anything for you Remus?"

"I don't suppose you have pumpkin juice? No I didn't think so. I don't know, what would you recommend?"

"Birch beer is good, it's a pop. I'd never have tried it but Harry loves it and talked me into it."

"I guess I'll have one of those then."

"Anything for you 'ro?"

"I'd like a rum and coke."

"Ok I'll be right back with the drinks then."

Logan walked to the teachers' lounge, the only place where they had any liquor to speak of. He kept an ear on the conversation as he left. It seemed that the two of them were enjoying chatting with Ororo. They were asking after Harrys' life and how he was treated by him. He chuckled when Lupin asked how he had come across him in the first place. He knew that he would have some new allies if the curse words that were coming out of their mouths were any indication of how they felt about Dumbles now. Logan heard Harry walking towards the teachers' lounge. Logan wasn't surprised since he had been itching to get out of the hospital all day. He knocked on the door tentatively and came in when Logan gave him the go ahead.

"Are those people from hogwarts too?"

"Yep that's them kiddo. They don't seem too bad but I'd rather not just assume anything yet."

"Me neither. Can I come out and listen to you guys talk, I want to know what's going on."

"Hmmm, all right but if I tell you to run you run got it. They don't trust or like that old goat but that doesn't mean they won't harm ya."

"Aye aye captain dad. Can I get something to drink?"

"You can have a birch beer."

"But I have a healing factor now so I should be good for anything alcoholic."

"No, you are only 11 and I'm not getting you drunk till yer 21, and don't try pulling those puppy dog eyes on me, they won't work."

"Fine I'll have the kiddie pop then."

"Good cause you're a kid." Logan handed him his pop and then took the rest of the drinks out to the waiting adults. When they got back into the living room he noticed the others attention briefly flick over to his son so he instinctively stood between them and Harry as he handed them their drinks. When he was done he sat down beside Harry as he took a drink of his beer.

"May I ask what he is doing here?"

"He's the one that's going to school so it's going to be his decision, which means he might as well be here for this. He needs to be as well informed as possible."

"Very well then; Hagrid mentioned that you had some demands to be met before you would consider letting Mr.Potte-"

"It's Howlett."

"I beg your pardon."

"My last names Howlett now"

Snape raised and eyebrow but made no comment.

"Before letting Mr. Howlett attend Hogwarts. May I ask what these demands are?"

"Before I start with those I want to know who is in charge of Hogwarts. If it's the old goat then the answers going to be 'no' no matter what."

"In that case you'll be pleased to know that they removed Dumbledore from his position when he was sentenced to Azkaban. His only position is basically for show now. He is no longer a part of the wizengamot and he is not allowed to make any policies and all of his influence in the ministry is gone. His only power is to appoint new teachers for defence against the dark arts which was something he was quite adamant about being able to do. Other than that he is not really that well cared for in our society since he stuck the-boy-who-lived with two serial killers."

"The who now?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I thought you told him about his parents"

"I did, I told him that they were part of the magical world and had died saving him from that mouldy shorts guy."

"But you didn't tell him about how he is famous?"

"Okay I am beginning to believe that there is something seriously wrong with the magical world. I mean why would I be famous for not dying when my parents did. That is just morbid."

"I agree kid, and what's this boy-who-lived crap? Is that some lame assed title some power hungry politician made up, what did they call voldy, he-who-must-take-a-bath?"

"I agree with the two of you but this is the way it is. Harry did not die when Voldemort used the killing curse on him, which is impossible to do or was impossible to do, so he has been named the-boy-who-lived and is incredibly famous. He also has all of the Potter estate which Dumbledore has not been able to get his hands on since you adopted him. The potter estate is probably the largest in all of wizarding Britain. As you can imagine his influence and fame make many people in power think of him as a tool and not a child."

"Dumbledore has not been able to get his hands on the potter estate since I adopted him? So what was he doing with his hands in the cookie jar before? As far as I know if an estate belongs to the kid then no one but Harry should have access to it. And those people can kiss my ass, they are not going anywhere near Harry."

"I would like to know why you believe the headmaster capable of such treachery Lupin." Snapes drawled sarcastically.

"Like you haven't been suspicious about how he was able to live in the lap of luxury before Harry was adopted and how he has become rather shall we say Spartan since his release?"

"I will admit to being rather curious about it, but back to the matter at hand. They have yet to appoint a new headmaster; the one who replaced Dumbledore as head was one Gilderoy Lockhart, needless to say in the six years that he was Headmaster the entire school went to hell in a hand basket. He has been removed for blatant incompetence and they are looking into various possibilities for a new headmaster, but I must say that there is one here in America, I believe he lives around here; that I think would make a rather good headmaster."

"We have been asked to ask him if he would like to be the headmaster. Maybe you've heard of him-"

Lupin was interrupted when the gate buzzed to let them know that someone wanted in. Logan and Harry went to check to see who was outside. When they got to the intercom Harry was the one to talk into it.

"Hi who's there?"

"It's me young Howlett, I sensed that I would be needed here shortly, and while it is not an emergency I believe that my presence is necessary."

"Sure come on in Dr. Strange."

They waited for Stephen Strange to arrive in the entrance hall. He was wearing his usual sorcerers' garb. Logan suddenly had a good idea who it was that Snape and Lupin had been asked to talk to. Logan walked back into the sitting area.

"Say this guy you were asked to contact wasn't Dr. Stephen Strange by any chance?"

"Why yes it is Logan how did-"

"Look behind you. He has a tendency to show up when he is most needed."

"Really?"

"I tend to have premonitions that tell me where my presence will be required."

"So do you know about the position at hogwarts?"

"No but I can guess. I am not omniscient. I knew earlier this year that the person that they had to hold the title of headmaster was not going to last much longer as his incompetence finally caught up with him, if you wish to know how I know of his incompetence you need only read one of his books. They are clearly accounts of things that he learned of and attempted to sell as something he did, but half of the witches and wizards he had obliviated to gain fame were friends of mine. I knew that they would not allow the previous headmaster back as he had proven himself to have a blatant contempt for the well being of others. I had also been contacted by one especially annoying politician for advice on how to make himself popular enough to win the title of minister of magic by the name of Fudge. All taken together it only makes sense that I might be asked to take this position. Whether or not I take it depends on whether or not Mr. Howlett is going. If so then my presence will be most required as Harry will have a rather large role to fill in life. If not then I will have far more pressing matters to deal with than being a headmaster."

"Why is my going so important for you and what is this about me having a large role to fill?"

"I have noticed for sometime that you are abnormally powerful, and I have mentioned it to you before. However I did not know precisely what your role might be or even if you had one. I do believe that I know now. When Voldemort was defeated that night he did not die, and he unknowingly transferred some of his magic to you. This I have already told you, but what the purpose behind all this is I did not know. But I do believe that he will come back eventually, more likely sooner than later, and that you will need to be in the thick of things. Not because it is duty, not because it is destiny but because you will be; if you go to Hogwarts that is. If you do not his return will be delayed but it will come inevitably and if you are not there then he will be very powerful. I will however stop him. As is my duty I will, but if you are there then he will go after you and I will have to be there to teach you, guide you and protect you. If you are there the danger to you will be great but his defeat will be swift. If you are not there then there will be no immediate danger to you, for you will be at Nelvanna tech which is protected by Nelvanna himself. His defeat will be many years in the future though but I will stop him. That is the purpose of your power, why Voldemort transferred some of his power to you. Because you have the power to completely destroy him for good should you choose to. But you are a child and to force you into this situation would be wrong, but to leave you ignorant of the truth would be just as wrong. Should you go to Hogwarts I will be there, should you not I will continue to tutor you as before but my time will be torn between that and preparing for the inevitable conflict. There is no need for you to feel as if you must go to Hogwarts because if you do not then there will be others to defeat him. So that is the choice you must make, to go to Hogwarts and face great danger, or to go the safe path at Nelvanna tech."

"Boy, just when I thought that this was only about choosing a school to go tofor an education, now its about life and death."

"Hardly, I said great danger, not certain death, though there is very little danger of that now that you have finally come into your own mutation."

"He's a mutant? But I thought that mutation wasn't contagious"

"It's not contagious but it can be hereditary. He's got a healing factor, which would protect him from certain death."

"So he is a mutant and a wizard that is a rare combination."

"Not really professor Snape, it is not really heard of because usually in the magical world if a child shows to have the x-gene then it is suppressed as the wizarding world also fears mutants for most of them are very capable of resisting magic and some can even destroy spells and curses thrown at them. This makes it less likely that the purebloods claim to superiority is valid and makes them question things they were taught not to question. If I am to be headmaster I will insist on this practice being discarded and will remove the blocks myself."

"So I have question that I have been wanting answered, how are you related to Harry again Mr Logan?"

"I am distantly related through his fathers' side; that means that we share a y chromosome."

"Have you ever done a magical family tree, it would tell us how exactly you are related."

"Dr. Strange was telling me about those the other day, we were going to do one in a couple of days."

"Well I can't wait to find out, because this means that Bumblefuck has absolutely no right to Harry and since you are a mutant and Harry is a mutant it means that the ministry has very little say in either of your lives."

"Mr. Lupin, I had no idea you had such a filthy mouth, we really must travel together more often. Do you mind much if I refer to him as Bumblefuck, it is a rather good nickname for him?"

"Getting back to the topic at hand, before we decide anything and considering what Strange told us I would rather Harry didn't go to Hogwarts but it is his choice, I got some demands that I defiantly want met now. First if Harry goes then I go as well. You can sign me up to teach self defence if you want but I ain't leaving Harry by himself there."

"And since I have a say I am going to demand to go as well, I think I will be most useful teaching the other students how to deal with their mutations when the blocks are released. Since I also have a magical heritage I would be capable of dealing with the students on their own terms."

"And I definitely don't want any old goat supporters near my son, if he is given a detention by one of his supporters then he can report to me or Ororo for it. Anyone with the ministry is included in that demand. And before he goes anywhere near the Headmasters office or anything that came into contact with the Fumbleknob I'm going to insist on inspecting it before hand, Or else Dr. Strange if he has the time."

"If I am to accept the headmaster position then I will agree to all of those because given the last time anyone from the wizarding world of Britain had contact with Harry I find them to be well within reason, I will also have stipulations of my own that they will have to meet."

"Well if they do agree with you and you become headmaster I will go to hogwarts. I know about how dangerous it is dad but it will have to happen sooner or later and it would be better if it was sooner."

"Considering that the minister said to agree with whatever you demanded as we need a decent headmaster for a change I don't think that they are in a position to bargain with you. Just list your demands and they will be accepted."

"I do believe that this will be a conversation best left at the ministries office. I will go to them right away and tell them what I need and if they accept I will inform both Mr. Howlett and Harry that it will be all right to attend Hogwarts. If not I will tell them not to."

With that Stephen Strange walked out of the mansion and apparated to the British Ministry of Magic office.

After Dr. Strange left Snape and Lupin pondered what they should do until his return. They were not eager to return until they knew one way or the other what was going to happen. That was when Lupin noticed something different about Harry.

"What happened to your scar, Harry?"

"What, oh that thing, Dr. Strange removed it shortly after dad asked him about it; said that it served no purpose except to link me with the guy that made it. He said that it was necessary to remove it before Voldemort came back just in case the link got so strong that we could get into each others minds. If that happened then I wouldn't be able to close my mind to him and we would both wind up dead if one of us were to die. So I'm glad that he got rid of it."

"Good god, just when I thought that I had found the absolute depths of that mans deprivation I find yet a new low. He said that it was a necessity for the scar to remain as it was but all he said is that it would serve a great purpose."

"Great purpose my ass; he just wanted a sure means of killing the two of them off and then getting all the praise. I swear I see so much as one whisker of the man he'll wind up a bad injury in his god ugly robes."

"Much as I hate to agree with Lupin I think that I can safely say that I will not trusting that old bastard with my life anymore."

"Speaking of the old bastard I assume he's putting incompetents in charge of the Dark Arts position?"

"You would assume correctly."

"I that case I was wondering about whether or not you'd be able to help my son learn the dark arts. I know that you have a reputation for being good with the dark arts and potions. I also know that you are considered, to put it lightly, a taskmaster but considering what Strange said I don't want my kid to have to depend on incompetent idiots. If he goes to Hogwarts I want him to be well prepared for anything, and I mean anything. If this Voldemort guy is at least as bad as he is made out I want my son to have all of the knowledge and weapons he can get at his disposal. And if you do this don't shy away from teaching him the dark stuff. If he has to fight this guy then he might as well fight fire with fire. If you do I would be willing to pay you. I know that strange will continue to tutor him but he won't be able to teach himeverything he will need to be taught."

"I will consider it but I already have a class that takes a great deal of time to teach and several extra potions that I must brew. As for pay I don't really have that much that I need however if you are equal to it you could brew some of the less complicated potions for the hospital wing, they are what takes up the most of my time. Now that I think about it I could have some of the upper years brew the more complicated potions in lessons and give poppy the best brewed ones, if someone makes it to my newt level potions class they usually are very proficient with potions and can make very complex potions with reasonable success. Yes I think that this could be done. And Mr. Lupin is also well versed in defence against the dark arts so he could also teach Mr. Pot- Howlett when my classes get to be too much. I think that between the two of us we should be able to teach him all that he needs, possibly more."

"All right, what do you think Harry? Think you can stand being given extra lessons with those two."

"I think so, I mean you are probably stricter in lessons than either of those two and I learned just fine."

"So you believe that your dad is stricter than either of us Mr. Howlett. And why do you say this?"

"Well because when he is teaching there is no talking about anything other than the lesson or you have to run several laps around the campus, I never had to run laps but I enjoyed learning too much to do any talking. Also if you don't hand an assignment in on time and don't have a _very_ good reason you have to clean the mess hall with a toothbrush. If you are rude in class you have to clean the toilets with a toothbrush. If you are mean to another student it depends on what you do to the other student. If it's not too bad he'll make you stand in a corner with a dunce hat on your head in front of the class or if it's really bad he'll have the class come up one at a time and paddle you. I don't think that last one has ever been done, but that's only for the really bad offences."

"Then how do you know that he'll do it."

"I keep a list of offences and the appropriate punishments listed on the wall beside the door. No one has ever done anything bad enough to deserve that last one yet, and everyone knows that I don't lie about things like that."

They continued talking for some time Ororo it seemed was enjoying the flirtatious attentions of the two younger men. They seemed to be reluctant to do anything too overt and Logan had an idea why. They probably believed that they were a couple. Logan eventually insisted that the guys go out for a bit. Harry wanted to come as well but Logan made it clear that this would not be a kid friendly trip. He wanted to show them exactly where he had found Harry. It was one thing to hear a second hand account about it from someone like 'ro who did not like getting too detailed with unpleasant subjects. It was another thing to have it right in front of you and undeniable. Logan did not tell them though; he wanted them to come to the conclusion on their own. He had to make them understand why he was so protective and why he wanted Harry to be as knowledgeable as possible. It would be some time before Strange came back and he knew that he would want to talk to Harry alone first so he had time to make his point and then some. Lupin looked at him oddly before they left.

"Why are you leaving him alone in that house?"

"First off he isn't alone, Ororo is there, secondly everyone there; well the adults anyway are very protective of all of the kids there but especially him. They know what he had been put through and they are not going to let it happen again. Thirdly everyone knows that the best way to insure a slow and horrible death for themselves is to harm anyone in my family in any way. I am very protective of him and my girls."

"Your girls?"

"Yeah I have two unofficially adopted girls. The first girl, kitty pride, her folks split up when she was younger and basically stopped contacting her. The other girl, Jubilation Lee, her folks were killed by a couple of thugs and she needed someone to watch out for her."

They drove in silence to the neighbour hood where Logan had found his son Harry. Lupin looked around wary of his surroundings while Snape made his face a completely unreadable mask. They were both afraid for their lives.

"Relax if I had wanted to kill ya you wouldn't be sucking air right now. The reason for this trip is so that you can see for yourselves where I found Harry. I know you were told but its one thing to hear and another to see." That seemed to make them somewhat relaxed, about their own safety anyway. But they were becoming increasingly angry at the old goat. They finally got to the bar and Logan led them inside. In the bar were at least ten fights on the go, two with knives. Logan heard the two wizards inhale in shock.

"Lovely place ain't it. I had come here looking for some booze and possibly a pointless fistfight, the only reason I came here was because it's the only place I can meet mutants that can give me a decent fight. So I came up to the door but I didn't get inside instead I went around back cause I heard something making noise. Don't worry they won't bother you. You're with me so that makes you off limits for fighting." Logan led them around back to the same rag pile, possibly with some new rags on it, where he had found Harry asleep. "This is where I found him, asleep and covered over with rags to give him some protection from the storm. He was half starved and had defiantly been beaten by the time I found him. I don't think it was any of the patrons any way most of them leave kids alone; Most of them. When I first saw him he was so small he could have been mistaken for a two year old, and when I picked him up he weighed nothing. He was scared shitless of his uncle and when I paid attention to his scent I could understand why. The sick fuck had done worse than beat him. So now you know why I am as paranoid about his safety as I am. He has had so much shit done to him that he still has nightmares on a regular basis. That is why I am not going to let him out of my sight if we go to hogwarts, if I have to I will not hesitate to kill to protect him."

The two men looked somewhat startled by his vehement declaration but they were more disturbed by the surroundings that Harry had been found in. Good, now they understood why he was as aggressive about Harry's well being as he was. At any rate he knew that if they had any final lingering ties to the old bastard they were broken now. He needed them to be able to decide to not help the old goat on their own. He also needed them to understand that if they still choose to be lead by the old goat that they would have to fight him, and that that would not be a wise decision. They were silent as they drove back up to the x-mansion. When they got inside they saw that Stephen Strange was back. He apparently had gotten what he wanted and was now the new headmaster of hogwarts. Harry would be going there after all. So Dr. Strange went and relocated his things to the Hogwarts castle and began setting things in order for the up coming school year. Snape also went back in order to tell the old bastard that Harry would be attending but that he was decidedly off limits before he gave him the worst bat bogey hex imaginable followed by a nasty jelly legs curse. Lupin however volunteered to stay and help Logan get Harry's things from diagon alley without anyone from the old goat getting close to Harry. Logan had told him that during the full moon there were holding cells that he could use that would hold him. So they spent the last bit of summer getting ready for their trip to Hogwarts. Logan was pleased to see that they had sent him an outline for what would be necessity for his classes. The outline was simple; teach self defence to the children. But they insisted that he have a text book so Logan decided that the art of war would be good. He nearly doubled over laughing when he saw that at least three essays were a necessity. He was going to have fun with this.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine no money

Soon enough it was time for them to go to London. Logan had arranged for them to have a short holiday before hand and they had had a week of touring around London before September the first. As he was not teaching a magical subject he was not required to come before hand.Logan had had the fortune of being the only surviving heir to the Howlett fortune, which while not on the same level as Harrys fortune was more than enough for one lifetime. While they were in diagon alley Logan had bought Harry a couple of pets, a white snowy owl and an asp. Harry had named the owl Hedwig and the snake apparently came with a name; renishhrass. Ever since he was seven Logan had known the boy could communicate with snakes. Logan could communicate with animals too but it was more using body language and emotions whereas Harry could actually talk to snakes. He had been surprised when he had found out about this and as he did with all things magical had asked Dr. Strange about it. Apparently it was an ability called parslemouth and it was rare. Not to mention that most people thought it was the sign of a dark wizard. That being said Logan had impressed on Harry the necessity of keeping it hidden. So Harry had not talked to snakes much but had insisted on getting one. Logan could understand why, it would be useful to have a pet that he could talk to. Eventually they had to go to kings cross. Ororo would be meeting them there; she had decided to fly there. Before they left for there they made a pick-nick lunch to eat on the train while on their way there. While they were looking around the station for platform 9 and ¾ they saw a large family of red heads lining up and running at a large column. Logan could smell the magic. So that was how they were supposed to get onto platform 9 and ¾. The red haired woman had a loud shrieky voice; Logan hoped that he would not have to visit with her for any length of time. They began to move forwards in the direction of the red haired family when he noticed the woman's scent. She reeked of the old goat.

"I smell goat cheese dad."

"So do I son. Let's hope they don't recognise you without the scar."

"Yeah"

So they waited in line for their turn to run at the barrier. It was almost time for them to go when the red haired woman noticed them.

"Oh hello, I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Do you want to get onto the train as well?"

Logan and Harry rolled their eyes; did she think that they were standing here for their health? Molly didn't notice.

"Yup, it's his first year at school and my first year teaching there."

"Oh how lovely, it's my youngest sons first year as well. Oh I'm going to miss them so much."

"Well I'd love to stay and talk but it's time for us to be going."

Without waiting for the woman to say good bye they ran through the barrier and were on the platform. Logan sighed with relief. If he had had to listen to that woman's shrieking voice for another minute.

"Oh hello again. It is so wonderful to run into you. I'm just going to see my kids off. I imagine that you'll be seeing yours off before you leave for hogwarts as well. Perhaps we can chat over a cup of tea before you go."

Logan looked at Harry, Harry looked at him. They instantly knew what the other was thinking; this woman needed a hobby.

"Actually I'm going to be riding on the train there. Sorry I'll have to have that cup of tea later." Logan whispered that he'd be looking forward to it after hell froze over. That was when he noticed them over by the barrier. They were clearly watching for someone but hadn't seen them yet. A tall bald black man and a very stern looking woman; Logan was able to get their names and what they were doing over the woman's incessant shrieking. The man was Shacklebolt, the woman was Vance they both smelled of the old goat and they were looking for a kid with a scar. So Snape had 'forgotten' to mention the lack of scarring on Harry. Good. He managed to shake the woman off and get onto the train. He quickly found a compartment for themselves at the end of the train. When they got inside Loganclosed the door and went to the window to listen. The man and the woman were talking to the other woman.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be outside of the barrier waiting to intercept Potter and that man who kidnapped him."

"I waited as long as I could, and I got some very suspicious glares from the muggles. The train is about to leave so I couldn't wait any longer."

"And what were you doing flirting with that man? I thought you and Aurther were married?"

"Yes well a marriage is only so good so long as both people involved get something out of it. The only thing we had left was that potter child's fortune that Dumbledore offered us if we were to rescue him and take him in as our own, but now that is not looking to be a possibility. Besides the man was not too hard on the eyes if a little short, and he did have big feet and you know what they say about a man with big feet."

"What ever, look we'll stay here for a few more minutes and look for him, you remember who we're looking for right?"

"A little boy with glasses and a scar and a tall extremely powerful ugly man with scars on his face."

"Good. Now let's keep looking he's bound to show up soon."

Logan had to hold back from guffawing with all his might. The great Dumbles couldn't admit to being bested by a midget so he had to make up a story about a tall powerful pug ugly to salvage his pride. Never mind that they wouldn't be able to recognize him with that description. He was pleased to note that they had no idea that Harry no longer had glasses or a scar; it made it that much easier to move around. Logan looked at Harry. His eyes were narrowed in disgust at the Red haired woman Molly.

"That is so disgusting, that woman had no right to check you out."

"I agree, just be glad that my innate attraction towards red heads was over ruled by my dislike of the high frequency vibrations being emitted from her mouth."

Soon enough the train began to move. They settled in for a nice long ride to hogwarts. Before too long a boy with red hair and a vacant expression came into their compartment. Logan didn't like the kid much, for one thing he had old goat supporter written all over him, for another he did not seem to like his kid much.

"Sorry I guess this car's full." The boy droned in a monotonous voice. He moved out into the hall way without closing the door. He was soon greeted by his older brother. He too was a red haired goat supporter. They had a hushed conversation that the two of them overheard.

"Have you found him yet?"

"No Percy but he must be somewhere around here, Snape did say he was coming to hogwarts."

"Remember it is important that you befriend the little sot and steer him away from slytherin otherwise we don't get the fortune and we stay a broke pathetic family dangling on the lowest rung of society permanently."

"Yeah I know, and if that man is half as scary as Dumbledore makes him out to be then he is bound to be a you-know-who supporter."

"Yes, that's why we have to make Harry part of the side of light no matter what we have to do, I can't begin to imagine how a death eater would warp his perspective by raising him."

"Yeah I hear ya. I'll keep looking for the two of them. Let's hope that the port key works when we find them."

"Don't worry if we can't find him he'll have to meet Hagrid by the boats and he has a port key with him, and if he somehow avoids Hagrid McGonagall willbe able toturned the sorting hat into a port key just before he puts it on. Dr. Strange or no we'll rescue the hero of the wizarding world and undo whatever damage that death eater has done."

After that they went their separate ways and Logan shut the door. Logan opened a channel on the special communicator that Strange had given him in case of an emergency and told him everything that he had over heard.

"That is most appalling to know just what depths that man will sink to to obtain a weapon. Do not worry, I shall meet the two of you down at the station and take you up to the headmasters office to sort you in private. I will have to have a word with Hagrid and McGonagall. I had thought that I had made it abundantly clear what messing around with students at the request of that man would cost them. I shall have to make them know that I am not joking around."

Logan turned off the communicator and opened the packed lunch. They had just started on the potato salad when the door opened and round faced boy came in.

"Hi you haven't seen my toad anywhere have you?"

"Nope, but it will come back to you soon enough." Logan could smell the old goat on this one as well, though not as strongly. He could tell that the boy was ambivalent about the old man "Why don't ya sit down and have a bite with us?"

"Really?"

"Sure thing kid, plenty to go around." The boy sat down and began eating a chicken drumstick.

"So what's yer name kid?"

"Neville longbottom"

"I'm James Howlett, and this is my son Harry."

"Hello."

"I'm going to be teaching self defence this year."

"Really, Hogwarts never had it before."

"Yeah well hogwarts never had Stephen strange before."

"My gran keeps telling me that Dumbledore's the greatest wizard alive but I don't know. I've been doing some reading on Strange and he seems to be a great deal more powerful."

At that moment the door opened again and a kid with white blond hair came in and closed the door after him. He hid in the corner and kept peeking outside until two large boys that looked like they had been de evolved into Cro-Magnons walked past. The boy had a great deal of anger at everyone not to mention distrust and no old goat smell. Logan thought that he'd try breaking through to this kid.

"Hey kid, pull up a seat and have something to eat with us?"

The boy whipped his head around so fast that he did a pirouette. He looked at them to the basket of food and Logan heard his stomach growl.

"I'm sorry but a Malfoy can not accept charity."

"Well that's good because this is hospitality not charity, have some food. My names James Howlett that there's my son Harry, this kid is Neville."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Those kids you were hiding from, they hurt you?"

"No they're kind of like my bodyguard/keepers. My dad wants to make sure that I don't step out of line. I hate them, I can't get a decent conversation with either of them and they can't keep a secret to save their souls." Draco Malfoy sat down and dished up some hash browns. Soon enough the door opened to reveal a bushy haired girl. She had a toad in her hands.

"Neville I found your toad in the girls' loo, you might want to consider changing its name from Trevor to Tammy. Oh hello, my names Hermione granger."

"James Howlett, my son Harry, Neville, and Draco. Pleased to meet ya, have seat and some food?"

"I'd love to. So has anyone read the potions text?"

"Yeah I found it to be really fascinating."

"I especially liked when they talked about the various fungi that have magical properties."

Logan rolled his eyes; Harry had found three fellow brainiacs/bookworms and was having the time of his life. Logan continued to eat quietly as the foursome continued to talk about their textbooks.

Soon enough it was getting dark out and they were almost at the school. Hermione left them to allow the boys to change in peace. Eventually the train stopped and they were getting off of the train. Logan was glad that he had talked Strange into letting Harry stay in his rooms; he didn't want his son waking up from a nightmare without him there, Logan figured tonight would be a nightmare night with all of the excitement going on.

When they got off of the train they found Strange with a large red and gold bird on his shoulder. Strange explained that the castle had its own way of ensuring its headmasters were good for the students. It seemed as though the bird, a phoenix named fawkes, was bonded to the school and would stay with the headmaster and act as the schools eyes and ears in order to keep the headmasters in line. Strange explained that it could instantaneously transport them to the headmasters' office so that they could sort Harry in peace; it was an odd sensation being transported by phoenix not that he would complain if it meant that his son would be safe. Logan noticed the odd assortment that Stephen Strange always seem to accumulate around him.

"So we're sure this place is safe and not being watched by the old man."

"Yes, but not through lack of trying on his part. He is the most persistently nosy wizard I have ever had the misfortune to know of."

"Let's get this done then."

"Very well then" Strange picked up a tattered old looking witches hat with a rip near the brim. It made a grunting noise.

"This does not seem to be the great hall so why are you moving me about?"

"A student of mine is being threatened by Dumbledore-"

"Say no more good Headmaster. I always did warn him that his need for control would be his downfall. So I shall tell him the houses first then. Gryffindor is first with bravery nobility and shameless pride and recklessness. Ravenclaw for those with book smarts cleverness but little street smarts. Slytherin welcomes the ambitious, the sly and vengeful. The last but not least is Hufflepuff who is not too choosy, welcoming all if they are loyal and hard working. Now then pop me on and I'll see what there is too see."

Harry put the hat on his head and heard a small voice whisper to him.

"Well let's see, plenty of intelligence. Some from books, some from you adopted dad, and plenty from life. Bravery nobility but no recklessness. You have pride but not so much that it is a hindrance. Yes plenty of ambition and cunning, but just a little vengeful. Only when someone hurts your family will you be vengeful. Ahh add all of that together with loyalty and hard work and there is only one place for you." Out loud the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine no money yadda yadda

Shortly after being sorted into Hufflepuff Harry and Logan went to the great hall for the welcome feast, Stephen had decided to stay in the Headmasters office in order to confront Professor McGonagall about her behaviour in private. Harry was allowed to sit at the Hufflepuff table with his fellow housemates as he had already been sorted. Logan watched his son with a great feeling of pride. He had a great deal to be proud of where his son was concerned. His son may not be the tallest one there but he was slightly above average height, he was thin but not painfully so and it was not from lack of food. Lord knew he ate like a starving man. It was just from his naturally thin build, which already had thin runners muscles from the self defence classes that Logan insisted he take. He had screwed up badly in his life but he had done at least one thing right, he had raised a fine young man from the scared little boy he had rescued. He let himself feel proud of that one thing at least. He knew that his son would do well; he would be a leader as well as an independent thinker. He sat back with a satisfied smile on his face as his son greeted the just arriving students.

Harry was excited by what was happening. He had come to the best school for magic in the worldto be taught, he was in a house that he knew he would love being in, and the animal of that house was a badger. He found that to be strangely appropriate. He was the son of Wolverine after all. He smiled at the older students as they came in and sat around him. They looked at him in couriosity. One of the older students held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Hello my names Cedric Diggory, I'm in fourth year."

"I'm Harry Howlett, it's my first year here my dads the self defence teacher and we got here early so I was sorted early."

"Really?"

"Yeah well there are some things that I don't want to go talking about out here."

"I understand; I wouldn't want anything getting back to Dumbledore either."

Harry smiled. He knew that this guy was all right. He could smell it on him. Soon all of the other students had sat down and the great hall doors had opened again. Most of the students gasped. It was not McGonagall who was leading the students inside but the new Headmaster Stephen Strange. Cedric looked up and saw what was happening and grinned.

"Well it looks like McGonagall ticked off the new headmaster early. Only this time he is not some blatant incompetent like Lockhart. I wonder what she did."

"I heard that she decided to continue to work for Dumbledore by trying to kidnap the Potter kid."

"Yeah that would do it. Can't say I know anything about the kid but the whole kidnapped by death eaters and the Dursleys being framed story that Dumbledore told did sound fishy."

"Yeah well all I can say that his version of events and what actually happened are two completely different things. At any rate I wonder what he is going to do to her."

"I don't know but it will probably be something permanent." Cedric smiled as he said this.

"I take it you don't like her much than?"

"No, she treats all of us Hufflepuffs like we're hopelessly stupid and unable to defend ourselves. Granted it comes in handy occasionally but sometimes I'd like for her to realise that we are not helpless morons."

"Any teachers here that don't treat us like idiots?"

"Well there is of course professor sprout, and flitwick. Snape can act like a foul git where the Gryffindors are concerned, but the Hufflepuffs he doesn't act condescending to. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that Hufflepuffs actually work in his class. Other than that there aren't any who take us seriously. Like I said it can be useful, but most of the time it is bloody annoying."

Soon the first years were lined up at the front. Cedric took one look at them and snorted softly.

"Good god, another Weasley. The only ones from that lot that aren't condescending twits are Fred and George. They may be Gryffindors but they told me the only reason they weren't put in Hufflepuff was because their family didn't want 'the stain on their reputation'. They have got a wicked sense of humour. I'll introduce you if you want, you'd like them."

"Sounds good, by the way how did you know that there was a Weasley?"

"You're joking right; they have their own hair colour, bright flaming red. They also have a ton of freckles and occasionally can be seen in the company of barmy manipulative old fools. Except the twins, I suppose that's why I like them, they hate Dumbledore."

Harry grinned. He liked this kid. He had a good sense of humour. He sat and waited while the hat sang a very annoying song. Harry supposed that he found it annoying because he had already been sorted and wanted to eat. Eventually the sorting began. Harry didn't pay much attention though since there were only three people he cared to know where they went. Eventually they got to Hermione. The hat took a long time to decide but eventually put her in Hufflepuff. Neville was sorted shortly after; he too was put into Hufflepuff. Shortly after him Draco was sorted. The hat looked as if it was going to shout something out right away but stopped itself. It took at least five minutes for the hat to finally burst out.

"Hufflepuff!"

Draco stood up shakily and ran to the Hufflepuff table where he sat down. He looked at Harry and grinned weakly.

"My dad may not like me much now but at least I'm with friends."

Cedric looked at Draco startled.

"You're the very first Malfoy to not be in Slytherin house, welcome to Hufflepuff."

Draco shook his hand and then sat back down. He was still shaky.

Cedric snorted.

"Figures, yet another Weasley to swell the ranks of the Gryffindors"

Soon the sorting was over and the Headmaster stood up at the front. It was only then that Harry noticed McGonagall sitting at the head table with a very sour look on her face.

"Boy she looks ticked."

"Yeah, I wonder what he did to her."

"Shh! I think he's going to tell us."

"Welcome to another year at hogwarts. This is my first year as headmaster and I hope to find that the majority of you young students enjoy your time here. Before we begin the feast I have some things to say. First off the forbidden forest is forbidden. Secondly the caretaker Mr. filch has a rather extensive list of banned items. For reference see the list on his door. And thirdly no one is to go to the third floor corridor on the west side as one of the former headmasters has decided that that is the perfect place to hide something extremely dangerous. On a lighter note there are two new classes being added to your curriculum which will be of benefit to you, they are self defence and help classes for those of you who have the x gene. The teachers are Mr. James Howlett and Ms. Ororo Munroe." Harry wasn't the only one who cheered loudly for the new teachers, he looked over at Gryffindor, the only ones not cheering were Percy and Ron "The new Defence against the dark arts teacher was found unsuitable for this job due to a severe case of nerves. Professor Quirelle's position will be taken by me until further notice. Also while on the subject of teachers and staff it is my sad duty to inform you that Professor McGonagall and groundskeeper Hagrid were both involved in a recent attempt to kidnap a new student here and take him against his will to Albus Dumbledore as well as to bring a very dangerous item and place it within this school without my prior knowledge or consent at the request of Albus Dumbledore. I am afraid that their punishment will have to be quite harsh since I do not take the safety of the students here lightly. Hagrid will be temporarily suspended from his duties as gamekeeper and not be allowed outside of his hut until further notice. Professor McGonagall will no longer be head of Gryffindor house, I have asked professor Sinestra to assume this role and she has agreed. Professor McGonagall is no longer deputy head; Professor Snape will be assuming this role for her. Finally Professor McGonagall is not allowed to oversee detentions or assign them without the agreement of one of her colleagues and she will be spending her free time with game keeping duties. Now that that bit of unpleasantness is out of the way I say that it is time for us to eat."

With that food appeared on the table and Harry began to dish up for himself. He spent the evening chatting to his friends about the classes that they were taking. Harry couldn't wait to try potions and defence against the dark arts. Hermione was looking forwards to charms and potions. Draco couldn't wait for transfiguration and Neville was looking forwards to herbology. Eventually it was time for bed. Harry waved goodnight to his friends as his dad escorted him to their rooms. Harry was too tired to pay much attention to his surroundings that night so he dropped off to sleep as soon as he got to his room. Later that night he had a nightmare. Like all of his other nightmares it had to do with the Dursleys. Unlike them Harry couldn't get out of the nightmare. He had to watch all of what he was remembering about his life with the Dursleys. He began screaming. He didn't know if he actually was screaming but he felt his mouth open and his vocal chords strain to release the noise that he felt building up inside him. He was more scared than he had ever felt before in his life. He had always been able to stop his nightmares if he could not change them. Always. He had learned to change his dreams over the years since he hated having nightmares every night. He normally could change them but if he wasn't able to he could stop them. This was the first time inin a long timethat he could not do either one. He watched helplessly as he relived the years of torture and torment at the Dursleys. He tried screaming again, and just when he felt it was no use he felt someone shake him. He thought that it was Vernon at first but the hands were gentle and the shaking was not rough. He was shaken again. He slowly was pulled out of his dream and back into reality. He blinked his eyes.

"Daddy"

"It's okay trooper, I'm here." Harry curled up into his dads embrace and felt himself begin to cry.

Logan had just gotten ready for bed when he heard it. It sounded like a choked scream. It wasn't loud enough to be heard by normal ears but Logan was glad that his senses were better than the average persons. He walked quickly towards the door to his sons' room and opened it. He felt his heart stop. Harry was lying face down on the bed twisting and writhing in obvious distress with the blankets wound around him. He was arching his back clearly trying to get away from what ever it was that he was dreaming of. Logan was jolted back to himself when Harry let out another high pitched cry of distress. He walked over and shook the child as gently as he could. He didn't get any response at first, he shook him gently again. Eventually Harrys' eyes began to open.

"Daddy" Logan felt his heart tug a bit. He swore if he ever found that bastard Dumbledore he would turn him into cat food. He held Harry closer to him.

"It's okay trooper I'm here." He felt Harry shake as he started to cry. He held him close and carried him to his room where he held him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Okies i don't know that much about stephen strange but if someone could tell me i'd be happy:) Hope you enjoyed the chappie, and i will be getting to work on the how logan is related to Harry question asap:) Please be paitient with me:) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer not mine no money

When Harry woke up the next morning he found himself in his dad's bed. His dad was holding him tightly and stroking his hair. Harry saw that it was a few hours yet before breakfast so he got up and put on his jogging suit. He heard his dad get up after him and follow suite. It was a morning routine of theirs during the school week. They would get up early and go jogging together before breakfast. The morning air was cool and made Harry's breath form a mist in the air. He was keeping up with his dad very well today. Soon they had run as far as they were able to before they turned to run back. When they had just passed the forlorn looking hut on the edge of the forest he saw a large shape in the window. Harry tensed up and looked anywhere but at the giant of a man who was looking at him longingly. Harry Continued to run.

Logan looked at Harry as he sensed him tense up. One look in the window of the hut was enough to make him understand why. The large man known as Hagrid was standing there with a lonely look on him. Logan was upset for the man but not too much so, after all he had willingly agreed to try and kidnap his son. The man looked at him and he seemed to have some sort of internal struggle before he decided on something. There was a look of resignation on his face as he waved to Logan, Logan was slightly startled but waved back. So there was some hope for the man after all. When they got back inside they each had a shower and changed into their school clothes. Harry wore a robe and a white shirt and black trousers, Logan wore his usual shirt and jeans, but he had a gi tucked away for classes. They made their way to the great hall. When they got in Logan escorted Harry to the Hufflepuff table where he sat down with his friends while he made his way to the head table. He sat down with Snape on his right. Sure Snape could be a sarcastic jackass but Logan actually appreciated that kind of humour. On his left was a much put out looking McGonagall. She had the sourest expression on that he had ever seen. She also reeked of righteous indignation. So she hadn't learned her lesson on working for crazy old coots. She had just noticed that he was there, and was glaring at him snobbishly.

"Muggle clothes are not fit for school Mr. Howlett."

"Yeah well my teaching gear ain't fit for eating in, and I ain't going to be wearing robes anytime soon so you'll have to pardon the lack of wizard ness of my duds."

At that moment Ororo came in dressed in her usual attire, a loose flowing skirt that reached past her ankles and a short sleeved shirt. She was drawing quite a few stares from the assembled males present. Logan chuckled a bit.

"You sure know how to make an entrance 'ro."

"Yes well I practice. So how goes your morning?"

"Good, Harry and I had a good run around the grounds before we came in you?"

"I found myself tending to the plants in the greenhouses; Professor Sprout was kind enough to show me some of the more interesting plants. Did you do anything of interest this morning Professor Snape?"

"Well I did brew a potion for madam Pomfrey." Logan noted the slight stutter to his voice as well as the blush and increased pheromones that he was giving out. He had to hide a smile.

"Really what was it?"

"It was -um- I don't really recall at the present time."

Logan grinned, it was no secret that just about every man who met Ororo wanted her for himself, he was the only exception to date. He saw her as a good friend but nothing more. He noted the vindictive pleasure that was coming from the old lady to his left, he may have found Snapes discomfort mildly amusing but he was not going to make fun of him. He knew Snape well enough to know that he liked the guy, maybe even enough to call him afriend. Logan decided that he should retaliate. So he turned towards the old crone and turned his charm on full bore. He knew that he could be damned attractive when he wanted to be, just because of his animal magnetism. He shot his most dazzling smile at the old lady and casually stretched his arms, making his shirt go tight and outline his very well defined muscles as he arched his back. He could smell her confused attraction at the display. He then casually leaned close to her as he set one of his arms on the back of her chair and whispered huskily as he let his eyes go slightly feral.

"So what did you do that was interesting this morning Professor." He let himself purr the word professor. He smelled the pheromones and her discomfort increase tenfold as she stuttered out a reply.

"No- um- I don't think. I had better leave for class now." She stumbled as she got up and left the table ignoring the stares she was drawing and the whispers that ran around the room. Logan chuckled to himself; he knew she was going to take a very cold shower that morning. Logan looked over and saw a very impressed Snape and a mildly amused Ororo.

"What?"

Harry heard the exchange that was taking place at the table and he could smell the older lady's sense of vindictive pleasure from Snapes discomfort, he also got to witness his dads' revenge on her. He wasn't surprised; dad knew all the right buttons to push to get a reaction out of people. He couldn't help but chuckle as the transfiguration professor left the room. His friends looked up as she left and began whispering amongst themselves. They were wondering just what had caused her to leave so soon. Harry would have loved to explain it but decided against it. He finished his breakfast and left for his first class which happened to be charms. Their teacher was a small funny looking man named flitwick; he was the head of Ravenclaw. They learned levitation charms first. They all got it within a couple of tries, except Hermione who got it in her first try. The Slytherins were rather put out looking that they hadn't gotten it as quickly but they soon recovered and got it quick enough. Harry noted the two menacing Neanderthals that Draco had been hiding from on the train. They were glowering and looking menacing. Harry glared back at them. He had learned how to glare from his dad. Needless to say they looked away and pretended that they had been minding their own business. Harry knew that he would have to keep an eye on those two. The others didn't seem so bad, Pansy however had snob written all over her. Harry decided to just ignore her. Their next class was defence against the dark arts with Dr. Strange. They covered stunners tripping hexes as well as jelly legs and petrifying charms. It was a very good class. They had transfiguration before lunch. When they got to the classroom the door was locked and they had to wait a few minutes for McGonagall to let them in. Harry held back a snicker of amusement as he noted her just recently dried hair. It was still slightly damp. They learned to turn matchsticks into needles; needless to say Hermione got it right on the first try with the others close behind. Even though the majority of Hufflepuffs got it before the Ravenclaws McGonagall acted as if it was something truly spectacular for a Hufflepuff to learn anything. She gave them 20 points each for outstanding effort. Only then did Harry understand what Cedric meant by what he had said yesterday. It was infuriating but itwas useful sometimes to be considered as useless duffer. The Ravenclaws rolled their eyes and shrugged as if to apologise for her condescending attitude. After that they had potions also with the Ravenclaws. Professor Snape Came into the room and gave a very interesting speech about bottling fame and other such clichés. Harry was fairly certain he said it to every class. Snape looked bored as he recited it but then he asked themsome questions.

"Who can tell me what you get when you mix asphodel with and infusion of wormwood." Everyone raised their hands. He looked over them and picked Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw.

"The draught of the living death?"

"Very good. Who can tell me where to find a bezoar? Mr. Howlett?"

"In the stomach of a goat?"

"Now what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? Ms. Granger?"

"There is none, they are both the same plant also called aconite."

"Well now that that is done shall we proceed with making a simple cure for boils?"

The rest of the class passed uneventfully with Harry partnered with Neville. Finally it was time for self defence. It was going to include all of the houses from1st year to 4th year. Harry came early and changed so that he could hang out with his dad a bit. When he got into the classroom he noted the numerous amounts of pillows on the floor. He chose one and sat on it close to his dad as he waited for class to begin.

"That was a funny prank you pulled on McGonagall Dad, she had no idea what hit her."

"Yeah well she had it coming. So how was your day Harry?"

"Pretty good, I learned some stuff but I couldn't wait for this class. So how has your day been?"

"Pretty good except some idiot in 5th year acted like a moron and said that there was no way a pathetic muggle like me could last one second in a fight with any wizard. Needless to say I offered him a chance to prove it he accepted and we had a duel. He was right about one thing, the fight didn't last a second. I had his wand knocked out of his hands and across the room with him pinned to the floor in no time."

"Who was it?"

"Some sissy boy called Percy. Needless to say he threatened me with a letter to his parents and left the class early saying he wouldn't stand for it and that I needed to learn my place."

"What an idiot. Anyway Dr. Strange says that we'll be looking at magical family trees tomorrow if you would like to come?"

"Sure, sounds great kid. I hope that I don't have any problems with this batch of students."

"Same here."

They talked for a while longer and eventually the class began filing in. Soon it was full of students, most were not in their gis'. Logan rolled his eyes. That had happened earlier today too.

"All right everyone in the room? Good, before we start I feel I should tell you, those funny looking pyjamas that you were supposed to get; yeah you have to wear 'em to this class. I am more than willing to give you ten minutes at the beginning of class and the end of class to get changed but you have to wear 'em. Before you get changed I think I should draw your attention to the list of offences and their resulting punishments on the door there. If you commit an offence believe me you will be punished, and that is defiantly not a good thing. Read it before you leave to get changed in the change rooms. The girls are to the left the boys are to the right."

Most of the kids Turned dutifully to read the sign and change except for one boy, it was the red head from the train. He had a mulish look on his face. Harry rolled his eyes; this one was going to be trouble.

"Weasley get changed now." Logan ordered in his 'don't piss me off more than you already have' voice. Ron looked startled for a moment but then moved sulkily to the change room while giving his dad and him a filthy look. Harry stood beside his dad.

"That's Percy's brother Ron dad, I think it might be a good idea to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah I don't doubt it."

Logan was silent as he waited for the class to finish changing, that's when he heard the commotion going on in the boys change room. Logan was glad for his super hearing that day, if he hadn't heard what was happening who knows how far it would have gone. Logan heard one of the kids making fun of another kid; he thought it might be the red head making fun of Neville, as he was changing. He said some really nasty things, horribly embarrassing things that were sexually degrading. Logan hurried to the changing room before it got out of hand. It had escalated to blows between the kid and some other kids before he got there. When he got inside he saw the Red head punching the stuffing out of Neville as Cedric and twin red heads tried to break it apart. The others were staring in fear at the scene. Logan walked up to the oblivious Red head and yanked him none too kindly back by his collar. The red head still didn't know who it was and tried to hit him. Logan grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and squeezed hard enough to cause pain. When the kid finally came back to himself he looked at him in surprise, which quickly changed to anger. Logan glared daggers at him.

"I will not tolerate students physically or verbally abusing one another in my class. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir I'm sorry it will never happen again. Can you please let me go?"

"NO, there are no warnings in this class. I told all of you to read the sign posted by the change rooms, and most of you did. Who can tell me what sort of penalty this display of bullying gets ya?"

"It says right on the bottom here sir" One of the red haired twin said as the other helped cedric get Neville to his feet "If a student seriously physically attacks or is verbally abusive of another student in a sexual manner that that student will be made to stand in front of the class as the class goes on and that each student will takes turns spanking him/her with a paddle for the remainder of the class. At the end of the class that student must apologise to and be forgiven by the class."

"Well congratulations, you are the first student to have earned themselves this punishment in all of my years of teaching. Cedric I want you to take Neville to the Hospital wing and tell the doc- Healer what happened. Afterwards you can come back unless Neville wants you to stay with him. Neville, you going to be all right?"

"I'll be ok." The boy gave a shuddering breath as he said it. He would be fine, but not for a while. Logan glared at the now quaking red head and dragged him back into the class, still in his school robes. He dragged him to the front and forced him to stand bent slightly over the teachers' desk. He began pleading to him as he got out a paddle; it was light weight with holes in it. It would sting but it wouldn't do any real damage, it was mostly the embarrassment that was the real punishment.

"Please don't I'll apologise, I didn't mean anything by it. This is too cruel, I don't deserve it. Look I said that I'd apologise can't you leave it at that, please, I didn't do any harm. You can't be serious, this is not fair."

Logan ignored his pleas and eventually they stopped but hecontinued whimpering. When the class came back into the room Logan took in their confused faces at seeing one of their classmates in front of the room.

"Today, one of the students here decided that it was all right to say sexually degrading things to a classmate and then to physically assault said classmate. This shows his contempt for the class as much as for the classmate. Since this affects the rest of the class as much as the classmate I have decided to allow for the class to participate in his punishment. You will, one by one, take this paddle and use it to paddle him with. You will each be allowed one strike before handing it over to the next student. If you do not wish to do so then hand the paddle to the next student. While this is happening we will continue to learn what we came here to learn." With that Logan brought the paddle down on Ron's backside eliciting a whimper from the very embarrassed Gryffindor. Logan handed it to the first person in the front row. As the student walked up to the teachers desk Logan began his lesson.

About twenty minutes to the end of class Logan brought the lesson to a stop. He then turned and grabbed the red head by the ear and dragged him to the front of the class, forcing him to face them.

"Class this student chose to hurt one of his other classmates, by doing this he also hurt you. He has embarrassed us with his degrading behaviour and his lack of morals. As such he must apologise." Logan let go of the boys' neck.

"I'm sorry it will never happen again." He said it without any sincerity.

"Do you forgive him?" There was a loud chorus of no's, the loudest were the red haired twins. Logan glared at the boy. The boy gulped loudly.

"I'm sorry I swear I will not do it again." This time there was fear in his voice as well as sincerity.

"Do you forgive him now?" There were a few half-hearted yeses and some more no's so the boy apologized again. This time they forgave him.

"Good, now go get changed and I want everyone to be on their best behaviour two days from now. Class dismissed." They all filed out quickly, but not as quickly as the red head who threw a filthy look at him before disappearing from the class. Logan groaned as he sat down, it was going to be a helluva week.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer; not mine no money

sry about how long its been but rl got in the way:)

The next several weeks went by in a blur for Logan the highlight was finding out exactly how he was related to Harry. Apparently his mother had been a squib and had married a muggle who was leaving for Canada to be with his father. He had had a brother who had died at the age of 12 and Logan had been born shortly after. His mother was James potters many times great aunt so that made him Harry's many times removed cousin. Harry still insisted on calling him dad though and Logan wasn't going to make him stop. The most amusing to Logan though was when the Weasleys mother decided to send him a howler. Logan could smell the magic on it and instead of opening it he had decided to ignore it, until it burst into flames and started yelling at him, Logan then cut it to ribbons effectively stopping the voice in mid rant. The two red head twins were silently cheering for him while the prissy boy Percy and his idiot brother Ron glared at him. Logan decided to take matters into his own hands and wrote a very scathing letter to the annoying woman telling her exactly what her 'precious' sons had done to earn their punishments and then proceeded to describe in detail what he thought her heritage was, what species she was most closely related to and why he believed the crazy old coot Dumbledore liked her so much. Needless to say the next morning the two boys, Ron and Percy, got two extremely loud Howlers and he had gotten a normal letter that returned his sentiments from her in a very similar matter. He found it amusing. He had gotten a chance to talk to the gamekeeper, he found out why Hagrid had chosen to work for Dumbledore, apparently he had kept him from being sent permanently to Azkaban when he was a third year and had been framed for murder. When Logan pointed out that if Dumbledore was as powerful and influential as everyone said he was then it would have been simple enough for him to prove that he was innocent and give him his wand back he looked surprised. Hagrid thought about it for a while before he admitted that he had never thought of that before. He had been too grateful to the old man for 'saving' him to think that he could have done something more but didn't because he didn't want to. Soon enough it was Halloween. Harry had been looking forwards to it because he always got to stay up late and watch scary movies. Logan had never taken him out trick or treating since he was worried that someone would try to slip him some candy that had been tampered with. Logan was glad mostly because today was one of those days where he didn't have classes so he could help with the decorating in the great hall. Once again McGonagall had sniffed in disdain at his choice of attire, but it apparently didn't stop her from staring rather blatantly at his rear end. Logan had taken to tormenting her by going out of his way to make her hot and bothered; of course she had taken to staring rather blatantly at his rear when she believed that he would not notice. Logan found it to be amusing so he would often find excuses to draw attention to it when he knew that she was staring. For instance he had found an excuse to use one of the many boxes that had been brought out with the Halloween decorations toset one of his legs on when he was looking over some of the decorations on the ground. Eventually he climbed on the box and began to decorate the wall, all the while shifting his weight so that he would give her a decent show. Hey if someone was going to look at him he was going to make sure they had a show, even if they were old crones. Soon it was time for the feast.

Harry had just gotten out from charms with his friends when they heard a couple of boys over behind a hedge talking loudly. They stopped to listen. One of the boys was clearly Ron and the other from the sound of his voice was a boy named Michael corner. They were talking rudely about Hermione.

"You know she may say that she was asked if she would want to go into Ravenclaw but you know she's a useless duffer like the rest of those Hufflepuffs. She is just another useless dimwit with delusions of adequacy."

"And did you get a load of her hair, and those teeth. She looks more like a beaver than a human."

"Too true, and I mean really, does she even have friends."

Hermione looked at them with tears in her eyes and apologized before she ran off to the girls' loo. Harry Neville and Draco glared at the bush that the two idiots were sitting behind when Cedric and the twins came along and caught the rest of their conversation. Cedric heard enough to be incensed and dragged the two boys off to the nearest teacher for punishment. The nearest teachers happened to be Logan and Snape. Before the feast started Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house were into the negative numbers,since McGonagall and flitwick found out what the two boys had been talking about. The two boys were also facing several weeks' worth of detention with Filch Snape and Logan. Harry could hardly wait for the Halloween feast to start, he had always enjoyed the holiday even if he had never gone trick or treating.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine no money

The Feast was just about to begin as Harry Neville and Draco stood outside the door to the girls loo trying to coax Hermione outside so that they could go to the feast together. Hermione however was not going to budge, so they left for the great hall after promising to save some of her favourite foods and bring them to her afterwards. So it was a sad group of Hufflepuffs who made their way to the great hall without their friend Hermione.

Harry glumly sat down at the table and began to pick forlornly at the food there. He wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment. He had just decided that the feast was not worth attending without Hermione there when the doors to the great hall burst open and a strange looking man with a turban on his head burst into the school. Harry looked up at the table and saw that the other teachers looked just as confused as he felt. His dad looked as if he was ready to eviscerate the stranger if he made a wrong move and Dr. Strange looked, to be blunt, murderous.

"What do you think you are doing here Mr. Quirelle?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood when I saw a troll break into the castle. I-i-i-t l-lo-looks as i-f-f-f it's in the dungeons. I thought you might want to know." With that the man fell face forwards onto the floor in what looked remarkably like a dead faint. Harry could tell he was faking and he had no doubt thatDad could tell too. He whispered something to Snape and then to Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange stood up.

"Everyone will make their way back to the dormitory while the teachers, excluding Professors Snape Howlett and McGonagall, will search for the troll. Snape Howlett and McGonagall will stay here with Mr. Quirelle and see to it that he leaves the school and its grounds in one piece. That is all." With that Dr. Strange led the other teachers out of the hall while the students left for their dorms. They were halfway there when Harry slapped his forehead. He had forgotten about Hermione. He turned to the others and told them that they needed to find her. Apparently the twins and Cedric overheard and convinced them to take them with them to find her. They had also gotten a seventh year prefect to come along with them. Soon they were on their way to the girl's loo where she had last been seen. All they had wanted to do was to go in and get Hermione out but when they were almost there they saw the troll enter the bathroom. They ran as fast as they and when they were only a couple of feet from the door they heard Hermione scream. Harry ran as fast as he could and when he was in the room he saw the giant smelly creature swing at Hermione, she ducked and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the blow but she had somehow wound up in the corner with no way to escape the next blow. Harry felt himself getting very angry at the thing that was trying to kill one of his best friends. His anger was making him see red and before he knew it he was charging the foul thing and had hit the back of its knee with everything he had. The second after he did that he felt like an idiot, what could a small child like him do that would cause that thing to even notice him let alone be frightened of him, but before he could think any further the Troll let out a loud roar of pain and fell backwards onto the bathroom floor, cracking it's head with a sickening sound as it landed. It was unconscious and Harry was frightened because he had no idea what he had done. He took a deep breath and smelled blood. He looked down. There around the back of its knee was a rapidly growing pool of blood. Harry looked at his hands slowly. He had seen his dad with his claws out before but he had never thought that he would have claws as well. As he looked down between his knuckles he saw three claws, maybe no more than four inches long. Not as impressive a length as his dads foot long claws but still enough to do some serious damage. They were thick shiny and black. What was more they didn't seem to hurt when he pushed them out, his dads always hurt him when he had to use them. Harry retracted his claws and noticed that he didn't feel any unnatural openings made by the claws healing up. He looked at his hands where his claws had come out. There were three tiny natural openings that were shut tight at the moment. He heard some other people breathing and that's when he became aware that he was not alone in the room.

"Bloody hell Harry" He looked up at his name being said, Cedric had the most amazed expression on his face "That was wicked." The twins nodded their agreement while Neville and Draco helped Hermione up from the floor. That was when they heard some frantic footsteps outside the door. It shortly burst open to reveal Snape his dad and McGonagall. They took one look at the troll then at the Hufflepuffs that were standing in the same area. McGonagall was the first to recover.

"Explain yourselves, all of you!"

They all looked at each other and decided to tell the truth. The seventh year prefect did so right from where they realised that they had to go and get Hermione to where they saw the troll go into the bathroom to where they came in and saw the troll fall down. He mentioned nothing about Harry having claws. McGonagall sniffed and glared at them.

"I hope you realise just how lucky all of you are, twenty points from Hufflepuff for sheer stupidity, twenty points for each of you for bravery. I just hope that you don't take any more stupid chances like that again as you may not be so lucky next time."

Logan looked at Harry and stepped forward to examine the pool of blood gathering under its knee.

"No offence Professor but I don't think that luck had anything to do with it." He held out his hand and took Harrys wrist gently and examined his knuckles.

"All right trooper lets see what you got." Harry tried but he had no idea how to bring his claws out, His dad looked at him with understanding and gently manipulated his wrist until his claws came out. He examined the four inch long claws. He ran a finger over them as he looked at the sharp cutting edges and the points and looked at how they reflected the light. Eventually his dad grunted in approval.

"Those are some dangerous little claws ya got on ya. They'll probably grow with time but they are nothing to laugh about now. Come on; better get the lot of you back to your dorms. It's going to be curfew soon enough." Logan led the Hufflepuffs out of the girls loo and to their common room and then they went to their quarters and tucked him into bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine no money, sry about long wait and short length of story but i couldn't get on the computer, i had writers block on this story and an overabundance of non related plot bunnies. I will try to get the next chappie out sooner and make it longer

After Halloween Harry's days were filled with homework, studying, and other students with the x gene who thought that claws were cool.

They would often ask him to take them out so that they could see them for themselves. Harry found the attention amusing, but he was glad that no one there was frightened of him, with the possible exceptions of the two Neanderthals Crabbe and goyle as well as Parkinson in Slytherin, and Ron and Percy in Gryffindor.

Shortly after the incident with the troll the news about there being at least one mutant among the student populace had spread to the families back home. Quite a few were surprisingly okay with it. There were one or two who had sent howlers stating that all mutants were unnatural and should be cursed.

Of course by that time Dr. Strange had lifted the blocks preventing the other students from accessing their x genes. Surprisingly large amounts were from pureblood families.

Draco's mutation was the ability of turning himself into pure energy; it was actually fascinating to watch. Hermione's mutation was, aside from being able to remember everything in perfect detail, to project lifelike holographic images from her eyes. Neville could communicate with the earth and control the plants, while the twin's mutations only worked while they were together. When they were together they were very powerful telepaths. Cedric's mutation was the ability to control gravity. Almost half the population of hogwarts students were mutants.

There were however some families that were not okay with it and wanted to have the blocks on the x genes replaced, Lucius Malfoy was one of them. The ministry though could not have the blocks replaced without the student's permission, which was what they had agreed to in order to get Dr. Strange to come and be the headmaster.

The majority of the students, after the initial shock had worn off were quite happy with their mutant status. Unfortunately those students whose parents were against mutants had forced their children to make a hard choice, to either unwillingly lose their mutations or to no longer have a family.

Harry was very distressed because most of his friends were put in that position. Hermione's family, while they were all right with her being a witch, had reacted badly to her being a mutant. Draco and Neville's family had delivered an ultimatum to either have their mutation magically suppressed or to no longer have a family. The twins family had assumed that they would jump at the chance to have their 'unnaturalness' removed. They had been very unhappy when the twins had told them otherwise and had disowned them in front of the school. Harry had to admit that their reaction to this was funny.

"You are no longer worthy of the name Weasley!"

"Thank god for that"

"Otherwise we would be forced to kiss the wrinkled rear end of the old goat for the rest of our lives"

"That does it, you are disinherited!"

"Oh the horrors, to be disinherited from the family fortune"

"Of debts, how will we ever live?"

Cedric was lucky, his parents loved him greatly, and while they were somewhat shocked to learn about his new abilities they were very supportive of him after they got used to it. They had even offered to take in some of the less fortunate children. Logan had insisted on taking in both Draco and Neville, while Hermione and the twins were going to be living with cedric.

Eventually it was almost time for the Christmas holidays and Harry was excited because he all of his friends were going to be port keying back to the x mansion for them. Harry had told them all about the x men and how much fun it was to celebrate Christmas at the mansion. The Diggorys were also coming along, they had been wanting to holiday in America for a while and had jumped at the chance to get to see some of New York, it was also a bonus that their sons friends would be there as well. Harry knew that this would be the best Christmas ever.


	13. Verry Sorry

I apologise but I have run into some major obstacles recently and it does not appear that I will be able to work on my stories anytime soon, If you would like to take over one of my stories please e-mail me and tell me which one and I will email the story to you. I am once again very sorry for being unable to keep up my stories.


	14. Chapter 14

Whitefox13 will be adopting this story, Thank you whitefox13 and i will be looking forward to where you take this story:)


End file.
